


Heroic Supports

by SkySword



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry as the Summoner, Harry is forced to be fate's whipping boy, Harry will never catch a break, M/M, far too many characters to tag, mix of Warriors and Heroes, must actually socialize with people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: Summoned to a brand new, and vastly strange world to fight against a malicious evil that threatens the balance of all worlds. However, this task will force Harry to do the one thing that he dreads doing: Socializing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Fire Emblem both belong to their respected owners. Please support the official releases.

Sounds of frustrated noises echoed with a slight curse.

“I lost again.” Harry lamented staring at the table dejectedly, the pieces sitting on the board remained in place, however, his pieces were mostly gone with the other’s pieces taking up most of the board. It had been a pleasant game of strategy reminiscent of chess back in his own world; having played various matches with his friend Ron, losing every single time, he had learned a thing or two about planning and using different methods to achieve victory. He scowled slightly and sighed, giving an apologetic glance to his opponent. “Sorry. I thought this time I would have been able to give you a better challenge.”

Robin hummed nonchalantly. “You did better this time around. You’re steadily learning.” The tactician informed, pleasantly.

“You think?” Emerald hues hopeful.

“I do,” Robin responded, idly. “You’ve got the knack for adapting when the pushing comes and quick to analyze the field. As a tactician, it is my job to come up with different strategies to ensure victory on the battlefield with the Shepherds and applying them in an effective, diligent manner. Of course, I’m merely one person with a finite possibility down the line. When in battle just about anything can happen, no matter how many strategies one comes up with there is still a chance that all can go wrong. Remember there is no such thing as a full proof plan but that does not mean you can’t come up with backups if one plan fails.”

Oddly that provided some comfort even with the ideas and thoughts dwelling in his mind to counteract Robin’s strategies and fought back with all his might, revealing how tenacious that Harry could be when push came to shove. It brought him some relief that despite difficulties with the games shared between them, that his own tactics were not wrong or horrible rather need tweaking and development. Games were far different from that of an actual battle being on the field might be under pressure of a fight and the weight of not only his life on the line but the weight of those whom he fought beside and the many innocence’s, perhaps that had been why he rather than Ron had been brought into this strange mess; having the nerves and the understanding of war to endure the duties thrust upon his shoulders. Not that it had been pleasing to be snatched away from his home and brought into a war against his will, nevertheless, his pride would not allow him to turn away from those that needed to be helped. The role had been that of a summoner and tactician leading the group of heroes from realm to realm to fight against this strange… force which threatened the balance of all their homes. Everyone was involved in the fight.

Nevertheless, did not stop him from desiring to do something more than merely provide orders in battle while forced onto the sidelines unable to help in battle. His duties as summoner gave the rest of them a boost in power through combat against the dark forces, his own magic from his home proved to be useful and intriguing to others.

It brought forth his own inexperience in battle after witnessing their strength time, and time again. Pumping his own desire to grow stronger, fighting with them rather on the sidelines, his powers as summoner prevented him from moving to the field with them forcing him into a supporter position, why that was? No one seemed to completely understand the role of the Summoner and what came with that duty. It had been irritated to be forced to watch as his… well, Harry still did not know whether to call them friends or allies, fight while being able to do nothing other than provide orders and support. It sucked. Honestly.

Harry curled his fingers by the hems of the white robe. “I feel like there is still a lot that I need to learn.”

“You say that like that’s a bad thing.” Robin astonished lightly. “There isn’t anything wrong with wanting to learn, to grow stronger and better.”

“And yet, I can’t fight along with you guys in battle,” Harry remarked, bitter.

The tactician’s eyes softened. “You are our summoner and you do a lot for us. Let us worry about the battle.”

“Still not happy about it,” Harry responded.

“Somehow…” Robin laughed sheepishly. “I’m not too surprised.”

A long drawn out sigh passed from his lips. It had been nice that the man had been trying his best to raise and put his worries aside, however, he had never been the type to simply allow others to fight his battles preferring to jump straight into the fry. It had been a rough transition from fighter to what he was doing now.

“I’m sorry.” Harry’s head shook. “I know that you’re trying to raise my spirits, and all it’s just… hard. I’m so used to fighting.”

Robin’s lips twitched in understanding. “It must be hard forced to be idle while others are proactive in combat.”

“It is.” Along, insufferable sigh in agreement. “I hate it. I want to do more.”

A humourful laugh erupted from Robin’s throat. “Don’t despair. When I first joined the Shepherds all I thought I could provide were my tactics in battle, sure I could wield a sword decently and cast thunder magic but overall, I was leagues behind everyone else. Just as you are now. It might seem like a long road, trust when I say I know exactly where you are coming from. As each battle had been thrown at us my resolve to stand as their equal bolstered, the desire to be a true member of the Shepherds. So, I did what was necessary; I trained. Swordplay and magic. Putting my all into my training, and forging bonds with them.”

“Forging bonds?”

Robin’s smile became wistful. “Yes. It sounds rather corny, doesn’t it? But that’s what Chrom always said. That the bonds between us would deepen and grow stronger. At first, I thought it had been a bit too naïve, but time and time again proved me wrong; that bonds are not only important but helps in times of need.”

Apart of him agreed full-heartedly that it had been cheesy – bonds, building them with people whom Harry did not truly know yet the other part of him disagreed pointing out how far he pushed himself for their shake; trying to lighten their load from each battle. There had been little more during battle which Harry could do thus did tedious labour, cleaning weapons and even cooking; little things that truly mattered at the end of the day. It eased their load no matter how small of things were and helped the group to have a chance of respite after battle. It struck him odd at how quickly he started to warm up to them, usually takes quite a bit of time before allowing himself to be cosy to others. Time and time again had taught him to keep his guard up and be wary of those with ulterior motives, however, most of them came to ensure that their worlds would not be subjected to slavery and destruction. For that, maybe putting aside his wariness would be ideal.

It would not be easy. His stubbornness had a habit of butting in at the wrong times though same could be said of his shyness as well making a rather bad combination.

“I could always ask Chrom to give you a pep talk,” Robin suggested, eyes twinkling madly with amusement.

Harry gawked. “Please don’t. Much as I like Chrom, he isn’t exactly erm… good with words. Unless when it’s needed.”

“That’s true!” The tactician howled a laugh. “He does have a habit of stuttering and putting his foot in his mouth often. It’s a sight to behold, truly.”

“Here I thought you two were friends.” Harry teased, mouth twitched into a smile.

“We are.” Robin’s eyes continued to dance. “But I’m not above teasing.”

“You two sound really close.” Watching them from the sidelines seeing the way Robin and Chrom interacted with one another the two were always on the same wavelength knowing exactly what the other had been thinking on and off the battlefield, in a way Harry felt rather envious. While his friendship with his friends back home was not something to sneeze at, in a way it resembled the friendship that they had.

Robin blinked and flushed briefly before responded blithely. “Ah, well yes. Many of said that about us and I quite agree; Chrom’s and my friendship is something that I hold dearly. I wouldn’t be where I am now without him.”

“Because he found you?”

“That’s a reason yes,” Robin confirmed, honestly. “He… was there when I was alone; barely knowing anything other than my own name barely able to fight and yet he encouraged me. Pushed me to grow stronger, to fight by his side and protect Ylisse despite the urges from Frederick. In fact, believe it or not, he once thought of me as a spy and threatened me on numerous occasions. And now? He’s one of my closest and trusted allies; even if he is… eccentric.” He added, laughing.

Harry snorted. “That’s one way of putting things. Frederick’s pretty damn persistent.”

“I know.” He drawled sardonically with a glint of empathy. “Frederick does mean well but…”

“He goes a bit overboard?” Harry supplied.

The tactician coughed, sheepishly. “That’s one way of putting things; yes.”

“Well,” Harry felt his mouth beginning to curve into a large smile. “I think I know exactly who to send Frederick after now.”

Robin almost cried. “Harry!”


	2. Lyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or Harry Potter each belong to their respected owners. Please support the official and fan releases.

“Harry wait! Wait up I said!”

The sound of someone calling out prompted him to halt, casting a glance over his shoulder noting that Lyn, who appeared. Irritation evident approaching with much vigour, his eyebrows furrowed focused as to what might have caused such ire; inwardly resolving to discover the source and fix it posthaste. Idly taking note of the stance; rigid and business-like. Oddly enough reminiscent of Hermione whenever she discovered something important or had something which she desired to share. It also brought a sense of foreboding with her narrowed eyes staring, the cold chill ran up his spine. Already knowing that this would not be a conversation easily put aside. His throat cleared audibly before speaking.

“Yes, Lyn? What is that you need?” He inquired, politely.

Lyn’s eyes narrowed further, hands placed on her hips with a sharp huff. “What was that during the last battle?”

A perplexed gaze formed instantly. Mind scurried back to the previous fight unable to pinpoint the meaning behind her words several moments passed until his face faulted realization hitting him like a brick. A quietly groaning with hands running through his hair and covered his face now knowing what Lyn had meant.

“Oh. That.”

Her lips pressed thinly. “Yes. That. Harry, where were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt if Camilla hadn’t swooped you up at the last second.” Lyn scowled, concern seeping through her features. “You need to be careful.”

The hurt to sigh got stomped out immediately. “I thought I could at least do something.” Harry retorted, not unkindly. The summoner’s powers continued to hinder him to a supporting roll forced into watching from a distance rather than joining the fray of battle, the talk with Robin previously prompted him to attempt at fighting. However, like Lyn stated, Camilla managed to snap him to safety before an axe could have taken his head. It did nothing then fuel his desire to be help on the battlefield.

“It’s our job to fight.” She astonished, gently. “I get not wanting to watch but as our tactician, we need you to observe the goings on and advise us to route the enemy. What if an enemy attacked you?”

“I could have gotten out of the way.” Harry was quick on his feet. “I can look after myself, you know.”

Honestly, it had been irritating that everyone decided that he needed protection during battle; the scolding from Lyn certainly did nothing to approve his mood. Of course, Harry had not been blind to the utmost importance of a tactician and the why they were needed – nevertheless the frustration felt watching from afar continued to build and build over time. There had been nothing worse than being forced to watch the people he’d come to care to throw themselves into battle and unable to join them, to fight with them, to be alongside them. While appreciating the sentiments of desiring to protect him from harm; it never ended well. Long ago he’d taken up his own arms to defend himself no matter at what the cost and forced to endure the hellish reality known as war, forced into a battle destined to fight. Injures, dances with death were not new to him having been well acquainted with them since so-called childhood; no longer even blinking at the sight of his own blood becoming almost monotonous – the same could not be said for them, Harry could not stand them being hurt or placed into harm's way. War was neither kind nor gentle but cruel and unforgiving. Each of them experienced the tragedy of war.

On the other hand, this strange war among the realms had been new to all of them barely able to grasp the laws and concepts that Askr held forcing them to adapt quickly to ensure the survival of the worlds and themselves. It had not been his intention to place Lyn and the rest of her team in an awkward position; his actions were reckless. Harry knew and understood that.

His fingers pressed against his nose levelling Lyn a gaze. “I’m sorry for rushing into battle like that. It was stupid, and but I try not to stray too far from you guys.”

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Lyn scoffed.  “The four of us can’t always have our eyes on you – and don’t forget that Maria can’t always be there to heal you; she might be a little girl but she needs to be focused on the field too. Think about the stress placed on her.”

Harry winced. That had been true as the guilt started to nib away. The members of Lyn’s team were formidable within their own right managing to pierce through the enemy lines though as strong as they appeared the four were human as the rest of them, their healer Maria; had been the youngest on their team yet had a fire that refused to go out. Even so, the thought of Maria being strained between healing the rest of her team and keeping an eye on his reckless made his stomach twist in disgust. His throat felt dry swallowed thickly realizing the truth of his own stupidity. Barely able to look Lyn in the eye.

“I… I know. I know Lyn. I never meant to put any pressure on Maria like that.”

Her expression softened. “Then you need to let us do our jobs okay? Besides,” Her smile warm. “We need you where you are. Okay?”

“…” A sigh. “Okay, Lyn.”

[ _Lyn and Harry have reached Support Rank C_ ]

There had been something about waking up at the brink of dawn after a great battle, in which Harry could not entirely place yet felt the wave of satisfaction wash over him. Progressing slowly made fighting off the empire each victory meant they were a step closer to returning home. However; keeping their wits and not becoming overconfident proved to be a slight issue. One never knew how the tides of battle could turn or the schemes that laid up with Veronica’s sleeve. On the other hand, celebrating and cherishing their victory was just as important as keeping diligent and focused – and not wanting to take away the sense of accomplishment that everyone felt; working hard to overcome the trials thrown at them, the streams of soldiers attacking them left and right. They earned the right to some relaxation and enthusiasm. In fact, Harry opted to join in on the celebration for once opposed to watching from a distance.

Crowds had never been a thing Harry enjoyed preferring the company of those close to him with room to breath and think. Watching those having fun immersing themselves in the army having fun, chatting and being merry. Merely being an observer had been fine for him, but as time went on Harry developed the desire to move out from his comfort zone; joining in on the fun.

Honestly, they were having such a large influence on him.

“Harry?”

His head cocked. “Yes, Lyn?”

“I just wanted to say thanks for the help yesterday,” Lyn answered, entering the tent hand riding on her hip gracing him with a smile. “I didn’t notice that lance knight until you warned me.”

“I didn’t do much.” Harry denied.

It had been a stroke of luck that he managed to spot the knight sneaking up behind Lyn before shouting in the urgency of the attacker. Camilla could have warned her, provided she had not been busy taking out a few of the bulkier soldiers, anyone could have pointed the knight out with the right timing and having noticed the attacker.

Lyn shook her head. “You saved my life, I wouldn’t be standing here if you had not said anything.”

“Eirika is the one that took the knight out.”

“That’s true. But, you still warned us and allowed us to counter the attack. It may be a small thing but it’s important. I might be a swordswoman but even I know the little things can mean the difference in victory or defeat.” Lyn amended, eyes softening. “You need to start giving yourself more credit. There’s nothing wrong with having faith in yourself.”

Harry hesitated. “I... never thought of it like that. I just… want to make sure you guys are alright. You were being attacked, so I shouted.”

The bitterness at not being able to use his magic surfaced before stomping on that thought. While not an ideal situation there had been slight solace at proving to be useful regardless of his inability to fight despite the initial distress felt whenever in the storm of a battle, taking Lyn’s words to heart using his eyes and quick thinking on the field utilizing to push the enemy back, watching however had been far different from actively participating. Feeling antsy as each second passed gaining territory as the air filled with cries and shouts from both sides vying for victory, normally despising fighting his disdain at being sidelined steadily grew more and more despite growing in acceptance in his designated role as summoner and tactician. There had been something about the thrill of battle that attracted Harry to leap into the fry, to pull his weight and aid his new found… friends (how odd that he considered them so close now…) to do something to show them that he had not been powerless, defenceless or weak but a fighter like everyone else. Hearing that the little things done could help did relieve the stress felt though did not entirely dissuade the desire to jump into battle. Lyn’s words were deeply appreciated, for now.

It would take time for him to completely accept that his warnings and directions helped on a greater scale than what he could see nevertheless strived to do more for the next battle.

Lyn giggled. “And we appreciate that but if there’s a scratch here and there, then I don’t mind.”

“Comes with the job?” Eyes twinkled teasingly as Lyn snorted audibly.

“You could say that. Now C'mon! There’s a party to get to!”

[ _Lyn and Harry achieved Support Rank B_ ]

“Morning, Lyn.”

It had been rather bemusing seeing the shocked gaze on Lyn’s features unable to fight the snicker trembling from his lips threatening to become a chuckle, Harry knew that she ventured into his tent trying to see if he had woken up or not; thankfully he had been a rather early riser and left before any could disturb him. Not like Harry slept much. It came to no surprise that she came to whether he had woken or not.

“Huh? Harry, you’re awake?” She sounded surprised. “I didn’t even hear you!”

His hand moved to his neck. “Not many people do.” Truthfully, Harry never gave much thought to the near quietness of his step never intentionally to sneak up or avoid anyone – well, sometimes. There were a few people among the army whom he preferred not dealing with unless necessary, Lyn had not been one of them, he knew that during this time of morning she had been outputting in some training near the courtyard. A sheepish smile crossed his face gazing apologetically. “I’m usually up earlier than this.” He added, shoulders shrugging. “Ended up sleeping in a bit but felt the need to start getting out of bed and moving.”

“That’s a good habit to have.” Lyn agreed, nodding slightly. “I think the ones up earlier than us are Frederick and Cordelia –“

He gave her a pointed stare. “That’s one of the reasons why.”

“Oh r _iiiii_ ght.” Her lips curved into a teasing smile. “I’ve heard the rumours from Robin b _uuuuuu_ t I didn’t realize how true they were.”

“… Please don’t spread it around. It’s nothing against Frederick,” Harry responded deadpanned.

Lyn laughed. “I promise! So, what did you want to come and talk with me about?”

“About, well…” his voice trailed off trying to think of what to say. The battles alongside Lyn and her team prompted him to learn a bit about himself in a rather reluctant manner begrudgingly coming to understand the vital importance that his role brought as the tactician, pushing aside his own desires and need for the sake of the group, and coming to accept his position. “What we’ve been through lately.”

Lyn said nothing. The silence unnerved him more than anticipated not knowing what might transpire inside her mind, the second in command of Team Girl Power (Harry still did not understand why Camilla suggested the name) Lyn proved herself fully capable of making swift decisions whenever Eirika had been preoccupied. It made sense how easily she managed to give pep talks whenever someone had needed one, or when one needed to be brought down a peg quite frankly she had been well versed in conversing with others. Watching her bounce off Hector and Eliwood, it had been no wonder why everyone trusted and talked with her easily; Lyn had simply been that type of person to draw others towards her.

There had been a tingle of envy at how easily she interacted with the rest. Even after all this time, Harry felt like a slight reclusive though more so out of habit.

“Honestly, I have a bit of a confession. Robin talked me about your insecurities,” Lyn informed, quietly. “I never realized how… stuck you felt until he told me. You see, back my world, we do have a tactician of our own whenever there had been a battle I usually kept them close, so no harm ever came to them. I was so used to keeping them safe and sound that I forgot about your feelings, and what you must have been going through. It was wrong of me to try to tell you had to do things, but I do want to make sure nothing bad happens to you. You’re important to us. To me as well.”

Now things were beginning to make sense. The way Lyn desired to keep him safe during battle, it was something she had been used to in her own world and war; doing what came naturally to her. It almost touched his heart at her sentiment while a pile of guilt lodged in his throat reminding himself at the fact that all of them had been snatched from their worlds, the duties as well as friends and family (majority ended up here one way or another). Trying to adapt to this strange world, survive and work together to ensure that their homes were safe from the Emblian empire’s grasps; the things they experienced together continued to be beyond anything they could imagine. His own world had been vastly different from theirs in a margin of ways while similarities existed he doubted that their worlds were divided into two separate worlds or were nearly advanced as the muggle-side. Far as he knew none of them even knew what a car or train was.

“I don’t think either of us was initially being fair to each other,” Harry began calmly. “Still, I think it helped us we both managed to reach an understanding. Back home, in my world… I had friends that stood beside me during the conflict in my world. I trust them with my life; they make up for the areas that I lack. Unfortunately, whenever things came down to it I was forced to fight alone against our enemy. I got used to relying on myself during fights, using whatever means necessary to survive. I never really strove to win but rather live.”

Lyn blinked owlishly as her arm fell from her hips and swing. “This is the first time you’ve ever shared something about your home.”

“Is it?” Brows furrowed curiously.

She nodded sharply. “But I’m glad you finally did, I can tell that you care very deeply about your friends Harry, but you need to know that here you don’t have to fight alone anymore. We’re here for you on and off the battlefield so if you ever feel insecure or even if you want to talk, I’m here okay? No matter what the reason. So, don’t hesitate okay?”

“With enthusiasm like that? I don’t think I can even try to hide things. Fine,” Harry accepted chuckling. “Long as you do the same.”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Chapter 2
> 
> This originally was going to be Shanna’s chapter, but Lyn managed to beat her and Camilla out; I really hope that I managed to portray her well. I know that in Warriors Lyn talks about being from the plains in her supports but I figured focusing on her role as a swordsman and her desire to protect and Harry’s desire for independence and his still rather reluctant role as summoner would make for a good support. I really hope that I’ve managed to do her, and the support justice.
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism in your review and whom you’d like to see Harry do a support with next!
> 
> Question of the chapter: Who do you think were Harry’s first summons or whom do you believe NEEDED to be Harry’s first summons?


	3. Xander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor do I own Harry Potter; both belong to their respected owners. Please support the official and fan releases.

The stench of the dead filled the air.

An attack from the Emblian empire no doubt, the ruins of desolate and destruction could be seen, tombstones were toppled with smoke hovered in the air. The attack had been well predicated, with the Askr forces and the Heroes forcing them to a standstill. With the Intel received the ambush which had been planned, were overtaken by their own forces pushing them back and regaining the area. It had not been enough as they had been forced to progress further to regain territory which had been taken over by the opposing army. Ghastly had been the first word stricken in his mind observing the graveyard or what had been left of it; his mind pulling back to the battle at hand briefly catching Klein upon Mathilda’s mighty stead snipping enemy soldiers left and right with deadly accuracy, all awhile in utter awe at the later’s ability to pierce through the lines and taking a chunk of the forces out with ease. Swallowing thickly, ever thankful that she had been on their side and not apart of the Emblian Empire. Lissa, the Princess of Ylisse, gripped her staff preparing to heal when ready – and take out whatever fool had dared try to take her own.

Fragile as Lissa appeared she truly was a force to be reckoned with. Lips twitched as the Emblain soldiers attempted to attack merely to be met with a ferocious swing and flew across the field before landing hard upon the stone pillars. Her strength revealed just how similar to Chrom she truly was. It made him feel rather envious, truthfully.

Unfortunately, his line of thought ceased suddenly finding himself trailing down the path with vigour and haste, fear consuming his features gripping on the straps of the saddle. Teeth gritted together kicking heels against his partner to quicken the pace, throat becoming raspy and dry as time felt as though it dwindled away. “Hurry!” Xander hollered, urgently galloping faster. His arm reached outwards swooping the summoner out of the way, gripping the young man tightly pulled him upwards against his chest narrowly avoiding the mage that began to unleash their spell – Just as Klein reacted snipping him not too far away from them. The threat eliminated resulting at the end of the battle.

A sigh released from his lips, relieved.

Sounds of fear and horror echoed erupted among the opposing army as they ran with their tails behind their legs. Lips pressed thinly watching them cower resulting in his head shaking, Xander wondered just how far the Emblain forces had fallen since becoming apart of the Askr’s army, nevertheless pushed the thought aside. Retreating was not necessarily a horrid tactic when used correctly, luring the enemy further into enemy lines to ambush or regroup they're forced to counteract on the familiar plain. Attention drifted to Harry noticing the stunned – bewildered state that the young summoner wore. His trusty stead came to a halt allowing a brief respite, Lissa setting to work and begun to look after the injured forces healing them one by one tending to their wounds, Klein and Mathilda sensed that something had been off feeling their eyes burning at the back of his head though paid no heed. No, his attention sorely laid on the young summoner.

“Are you all right?” Xander murmured, quietly.

Harry blinked owlishly. Hands shaking before his features masked the emotions stoically. “… Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

A lie. A pleasant one at that, the Norhian Prince could read one right away (being well versed in them as well. His time as prince demanded him with forcing himself to say – to believe in such falsehoods for the good of the kingdom), the avoidant and dismissive language eerily reminded Xander of a certain individual. Lips curled thinly and brows furrowing as he felt the air tense with worry, it had been just like Harry to avoid speaking problems or about his own feelings. A common problem that the rest of the Heroes admitted. The young summoner had not been the type of person that brought forth their own insecurities, or concerns pushing them aside for their own sakes; a sense of loneliness revolved around him. Similarly, to that of Princess Veronica. A loneliness that Xander experienced himself not too long ago. To see such a person of Harry’s age with such eyes and demeanour caused his heart to twist, painfully.

However, one could not force the truth. Time and patience were needed.

“Very well. We shall return to the castle, everyone we’re heading out!”

[ _Xander and Harry have reached Support Rank C_!]

 

 

“Harry?”

The young summoner turned. “Can I help you, Xander?”

“I wanted to discuss what happened the other day. When you froze,” Xander elaborated, it had been a nasty shock witnessing their tactician freezing in place. Any word of it would not be good for morale, the Norhian prince realized treading on such personal issues might not have been preferred. Even he carried secrets which preferred to keep hidden. As an older brother, the desire to help and guide the younger man, the instincts as an older brother demanded no less.

A flicker of emotion passed through the pools of emerald so quickly that Xander barely managed to catch – let alone decipher the emotion.

“There really isn’t anything to discuss.” Harry shrugged. “I froze. That’s all there is to it.”

That had been a lie if Xander had ever heard one. Pushing the matter would not yield the results needed, all which could be done had been to allow Harry to come to him; waiting patiently for him to feel comfortable around Xander and bring up the issue himself. There had been times during his youth in which the Norhian prince was forced to take a step back, his younger siblings taking their time to come to him rather than pressing issues on them, building trust and respect. It helped forge the strong bonds with Camilla, Leo, Elise and Corrin… both Corrins (male or female Xander would always view them as his younger sibling no matter what reality). The friendship with the young summoner was relatively new and was growing; thus understood the reluctance to opening up. Not that Xander could blame Harry, believing eventually that the two would grow closer together.

“Is that all? I promised Commander Anna I’d help her with a new training regime.”

It hurt to see that the summoner preferred to avoid speaking of such issues, in retrospective Xander understood that trust had not been something that Harry embraced willingly; the reluctance stemmed from the fact that they used to be enemies. Unable to fault the younger for his cautious demeanour, hoping that they had grown close since initially joining the Askr; on the other hand, the prince understood that trusting a former enemy would not be easy.  Until then, all which could be done was to be patient.

“I see.”

Xander nodded curtly. “In that case, I shall leave you be, may you meeting with Commander Anna be prosperous.”

 [ _Xander and Harry have reached Support Rank B_!]

 

 

The light of sun instantly woke Xander from his quarters strolling to the courtyard with a wooden sword in hand, provided to him by Sharon, while a proper sword would be undeniable would have been better, nevertheless there had been something about using the wooden one which Xander could not pinpoint. Perhaps that childish innocence of his youth, days spent practising and refining his swordplay. Those had been the days, a fond smile, the memories from times long since passed played within as his arm lunged forwards with a powerful thrust of his arm jabbing sharply with timed precision. It lacked the heaviness that his usual sword had yet fit rather well in his palm, tightening the handle slashing the blade downward.

The winds kissed upon the exposed skin coming to a silent halt.

“You know, if you are that interested in swordplay I could teach you a thing or two. I taught Corrin during the years, I’m certain that you’d be able to learn something.” Xander quipped, bemused.

A snort echoed within the shadows. “I think you’ll find me lacking in possessing talent with swords, Xander. But I could enhance the weight of the sword or the durability of the dummies.” Harry offered appearing from the pillars, arms crossed over his chest.

“Perhaps another time,” Xander answered, briefly pondering if Harry often did that for other Heroes; Chrom being an example given the man’s tendency to break things.

Harry blinked followed by a careless shrug. “Suit yourself.” Before any more could be said, the summoner continued. “I… well, if you aren’t too busy, I was hoping we could chat.”

The Norhian prince had a fair idea of what. “About when you froze?”

“Yeah… about that.”

“Only if you wish. I hold no desire to pry, nevertheless, as our summoner and tactician, to have you freeze so suddenly it is cause for concern.” Xander responded. Knowing how stern he must have come across merely using his own method of trying to help and voice the younger’s words. “I and the rest of my team know that this, not your first battle.”

“No. Not it isn’t.”

Xander felt a cold chill ran up his spine. How ominous.

“I don’t do well with graveyards.”

It took a moment before realization dawned. The reason for the summoner’s had not been the battles rather the place where the battle had taken place, it had not been unheard of for people to dislike certain places such as Leo; with his stubborn loathing of the beach and with the sunlight. Never Xander would have thought that Harry held a fear of graveyards; gloomy and depressive but something personal? Things made sense. Fear was not something that truly could be understood. Harry’s reluctance could easily be seen from space with the movement of his body facing forwards.

“Back when I was younger. Something….” Harry hesitated. “My friend and I were taken to this graveyard against our win. A trap, actually to capture me.”

“You?” Xander repeated puzzled.

The summoner fell silent again. “They needed my blood for a ritual. An unwilling participant.”

“A ritual?” Xander did not pretend to understand the methods that went into magic that had been Leo’s department, the fact that Harry had his blood forcibly taken had been disturbing. “And they took your blood? For what reason?”

“To revive their master. They needed my blood specifically since he and I were enemies,” Harry answered. “Since that just needed one my friend was…”

The sobering silence had been all that was needed for Xander to understand. “Killed.”

“In the graveyard.” His hands curled angrily. “I… I wasn’t fast enough. I didn’t realize what was happening, but I should have noticed something was wrong. Should have reacted quicker, faster but –!”

Xander’s head shook. “I may not completely understand what happened, yet I can understand that you were not at fault. You were rather young then were you not? You had no control over the situation, being ambushed and captured. I feel certain that your friend does not blame you for what happened. The fault alone lies with the person that took their life.” His tone gentle yet firm. “When I was younger I had two retainers – before Laslow and Peri, that were with me for many years. Circumstances occurred which were beyond my control resulting in them losing their lives. They were people whom I held very dearly. There is not a day goes by where I do not think about them, or what I could or should have done. I understand how hard it is, believe me.”

“…It never gets any easier does it.” It was not a question, rather a statement.

“No,” Xander confirmed. “It never really does. But I remember the fond memories I shared with them preserving them deep in my heart; Peri and Laslow will never replace the two, however, they have become equally important to me.”

Emerald hues shined tearing his eyes away. “Memories, huh?”

“Hm?”

“Even if someone’s gone, they never really are; not when we carry them in our hearts. Right?”

“Yes.” Xander smiled fondly, noticing the wistful gaze that the summoner wore. “That is true.”

“In that case,” Harry strolled over and holding up a wooden sword of his own. Smiling cheekily. “I may not be good with a sword, but I think I can at least give you a bit of a fight.”

Fire flamed deep in his eyes. “Very well as a prince I can’t very well that late comment slide. Show me what you’ve got!”

[ _Xander and Harry had reached Support Rank A_!] 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 end.
> 
> Originally, I was planning to do a double update and have this chapter out far earlier but unfortunately, RL decided to rear it’s head in so I apologize and hope that this chapter was enjoyable! In regards to Supports and such, I’m still taking requests as to whom you’d wish to see a Support done with Harry so please keep sending them in; in regards to S Rank supports I am taking suggestions for those as well (female or male; long as you can provide a solid reason as to why they’d be good for Harry as a partner. Just… no Nowi/Nah/Elise/Sakura/Y!Tiki/Gunther/Valter, etc… for very obvious reasons.) 
> 
> Please leave constructive criticism in your comments/reviews!
> 
> Question for the chapter! Out of all the Heroes, whom do you think Harry hangs around with the most?


	4. Marth (C-A)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor do I own Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners. Please support the official and fan releases.

“Is this the one?”

Harry gazed at the tome and frowned slightly before his head shook dejected. “No. That’s not it.” Shoving the book back into the shelf as he moved to the next row, it had been stupid; truthfully. Each colour represented an element but telling what type of spell entirely different matter altogether. From _Thunder_ to _Elthunder_ or _Fire_ to _Elfire_ each cover appeared the same with no differences. The symbolizes on and inside the tome was that of the ancient tongue or so Soren and Eirika told him. Far as he’d been aware there had been no such thing within his world otherwise Hermione would have talked non-stop Ancient Runes and History was as close Harry could thing but even that went so far recalling bits and pieces from inside his memories with nothing matching up to the tome’s writing. The summoner took slight relief with the coloured covers of each element though wished dearly that there had been a symbol, a title or at least something to reveal what type of magic resided within.

“Harry, there you are!”

The voice below set him off balance tumbling off the ladder being taken aback by the suddenness. Thankfully the fall had been brief. Marth catching him with pure easy followed by a unison sigh of relief as the swordsman helped him onto the ground.

“Thanks.” Harry murmured.

His head shook. “It was nothing, really. I’m glad I was able to help… even If I was the one to cause you to fall.”

“I should have been paying better attention to my surroundings. The fault lies with me.” Harry denied.

Marth hummed thoughtfully. “That’s rather unlike you.”

“Hm?”

It had been rather strange seeing Marth with such a pensive gaze to the point of being weirded out.

“You are usually more attentive and observant. I recall you spotting arrows flying towards just the other day when none of us could.” He remarked, stroking his chin and gave a brief smile. “I seem to remember Virion being surprised as well. He takes to bring in his eyesight being out down by someone younger than him.”

Harry flushed. “That's not really praiseworthy.”

“Perhaps. And yet, you do more for everyone here. In truth, I often find myself rather envious.” Marth lamented averting with shame.

That was new. Personally, Harry saw no reason for the envy, not viewing himself as anything special merely another whom got dragged into the seemingly endless conflict. None of them was truly given a choice but did their best for each other and for Askr ensuring that their homes remained free and untampered with. The divine weapon Breidablik, a weapon which granted Harry the ability to summon heroes from across the realms – while forcing a support role during battle. It limited his abilities thus preventing his full abilities to be put to the test alongside those who fought on the battlefield which made the statement of envy to further ponder over Marth’s words curiously, unable to fight and unable to heal made him more hindrance than an aid. At least that’s what Harry thought. His magic could be used strictly outside of battle however that had been as far as Breidablik would permit. All in all, there had been nothing worth being envious for if anything Harry should have been the one envious of Marth; being able to fight and be there with his comrades during the thick of things fighting to his heart's content and help to protect everyone.

It strove Harry to want to do more. TO do better and be helpful rather than watch, Lyn’s words from the previous day continued to resonate with him and worked on his tactics; refining them day by day with the help of Cecilla, Robin and Soren. Even with their help, it could not be denied the burning desire to fight lit within.

“I don’t really see why you would.” Harry pointed awkwardly, hand scratching his neck and frowned.

Marth chuckled. “It is a rather odd thought of mine but here everyone trusts you, working hard for us on and off the battlefield. You’ve charmed us; one way or another and brought out the best in everyone. I merely wish I could do the same.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” It had been truth Harry did much as able around Askr doing whatever his skills would allow him to do whether from cooking to cleaning to helping with training or providing an ear it had been the least of which could be done. “I’m doing what I’m used to. It’s nothing special; from what Caeda told me you are the leader of an army from your world. I don’t know too much about it but I admire that someone like yourself can bring all sorts of different people together.”

“Is that not what you do?” The smile charming, bright and warm. “What Caeda says is true. My kingdom became lost as were my parents and my beloved sister; thus, I travelled gathering those with like-minded and were affected by the take over in order to take back Altea and free the people. It is a long, weary road that I must walk. As you say, I am not alone. Those that travel with me have become dear to my heart and thus I must strive further to ensure that the trust in which they’ve placed in me is not wrong.” It had been that faint smile and eyes which dazzled with soft yet burning determination as Marth spoke clear and true.

Odd. Marth’s words resonated with his own perspective and desires almost eerily so that desire to do what was right, protecting those important to them and ensuring that trust was justified.

Losing one’s home had been something Harry could empathize with as memories stirred from when Umbridge began her takeover of Hogwarts inflicting her bias Educational Decrees onto the school forcing faculty and students alike to submit to her – to the Ministry’s corrupted authority spreading the propaganda to further her bigoted opinions. It would be a cold day in hell which Harry would ever try to forget the hell she placed everyone through; never forgive or forget. Not now, not ever.

“Home’s important.” He agreed, quietly. “I know that you’ll succeed in your goal, Marth.”

“I hope so. However, long as I have those whom I trust I know I'll be able to get not just my home back – but all those that journeyed with me during the war. Once I’ve done that I’d like you to welcome to Altea.”

Harry suddenly found himself smiling. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot, it’s a promise then.”

“A promise indeed!”

[ _Marth and Harry have reached Support Rank C_!]

 

“You’ve certainly grown as a tactician! The strategy today was outstanding, it nearly makes me wish I could bring you into my army!” Marth teased, eyes dancing. “I can see now why Chrom relies on Robin so much.”

Harry cocked his head. “The credit doesn’t just go to me, it goes to everyone – especially to Robin, Soren, Cecilla and Reinhardt, they’ve been guiding me as a tactician and providing good feedback. I doubt that I’d be here still if not for those four. I’m honoured you’d say that even if I am still a tactician in training.”

“You need to have more faith in your abilities.” Marth astonished. “You have much to be proud of. Today’s victory is a sign of your grown take it with pride.”

Somehow Harry knew that trying to refuse the comment would fall on deafening ears. The earnest smile deterred him from doing so merely shaking his head accepting the compliment. A thought suddenly formed tilting his head thoughtfully.

“Marth,” Harry began curiously. “Chrom and Lissa are your descendants, right? Is that weird?”

“Not just Chrom and Lissa, Lucina as well. She is Chrom’s daughter hailing from a bleak future.” Marth answered. “I must admit that my family surviving for another 2000 years and the growth of Altea into Ylisse is startling, but it warms my heart knowing that even so distant in time they continue to fight for the Kingdom and her people.”

“A lot can happen in 2000 years.”

Marth nodded slightly. “This is true, yes. I do find myself worrying – Chrom and Lissa do not treat me any differently though while they’ve welcomed and treats me like family. I notice how burdened Chrom seems to be working himself tirelessly, the distant look Lissa gets in her eyes and the praise from Lucina gives me while donning a mask and bearing my name to rally her forces to keep fighting. I cannot say that this is not concerning.”

“I remember Chrom once addressed you as the Hero-King. I don’t know much about that but he’s more than likely under a lot of pressure.” Harry mused, quietly.

The burden of history. And carrying the burden of family had been all too familiar for Harry, holding the title of ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’ among the people of his own world and the unrealistic expectations thrust upon his shoulders; believing him to be an unstoppable force, stories written biased upon nothing than conjecture and information distorted as time passed by. It stood to reason that Marth’s own tales begun to spiral out of control key details lost or becoming exaggerated to the point of absurdity. The books Hermione showed him that held told tall tales about his so-called adventures prior to coming to Hogwarts and even during the final moments with his parents, leaving him bitter and disgusted. Chances of similar happenings must have occurred after Marth’s time turning history into obscure legends and tales to invigorate the people, keeping the spirit of the Kingdom alive with little concern of the truth behind those stories.

A problem Harry knew all too well. The public believed whatever they desired to believe given little thought and care about those that were told within those stories, thankfully with his friends and Sirius by his side Harry gave little thought about those tall-tales. It did, however, bring up another important thought on the matter.

“You don’t?” Marth exclaimed, surprised. “I heard that the Askraian library had been filled with books about our worlds, and history!”

Harry gave a slight grin. “I try not to pry into your privacy. History is important – not going to lie about that, learning about the people and cultures that I fight alongside. At the same time, I wish you all to keep your anonymity, your secrets and your futures without putting any of you at risk. You deserve that much if Corrin had not told me of the war between Hoshido and Nohr I wouldn’t have known about the tension. Since none of you exists back in my world I usually listen to the important details that I’m told or that I need to know.”

“Ah, Lady Corrin told you –“

“Lord Corrin, actually. Oddly enough, from what both Corrin’s have told me both sides have been particularly civil with one another. Friendly even,” Harry added cracking a smile. “It makes me glad to hear that Askr has done them a load of good.”

“Askr has been a place for everyone to relax, building new friendships and bonds.” Marth smiled touching his heart. “That is true Commander Anna told us that you hail from a vastly different world than ours. One that is further away.”

“That’s right,” Harry confirmed. “Trust me. If there were the library’s back home would be stacked with legends about all of you unless they’ve become lost within time but somehow I doubt that.”

Silence befell Marth brows furrowing together. “You say that Chrom is… pressured?”

“It’s a guess. I can tell that Chrom wants to prove himself not just to you, his shepherds but everyone here. Being descendent of the Hero-King makes sense that he’d be pushing his limits.” Harry said, cautiously not wanting to place unneeded concern on Marth’s shoulders.

“You’ve given me a lot to think on. Thank you, Harry, I would have never thought that way.”

A smile glistened. “I’m sure if you talk with those three, you’ll learn a lot of things you wouldn’t have thought of.”

“I believe I shall, once more thank you.

“My pleasure.”

[ _Marth and Harry have reached Support Rank B_!]

 

A large, relieved sigh escape Harry’s lips collapsing into the chair sinking into it, the Askraian certainly knows how to make their beds and chairs comfortable so much so there had been difficulty in not falling asleep within them. A yawn stirred from his throat covering his mouth. The day had been spent being productive as possible attending Tactician lessons with Soren and Robin, cleaning the courtyard and training areas, checking on the weapons and armour to restocking items and herbs, and dodging Frederick. All in all nearly everything got accomplished. A stirring or happiness swelled deep inside as the threat of slumber begun to consume him.

Unfortunately, as deserving as a rest which was rightfully earned was not going to happen. A hard knock echoed from the door prompting him awake staring forlornly quickly schooling his expression.

“Come in.”

Marth entered practically beaming. “Eldigan said you’d be here.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Noting at all.” His smile radiant. “I took your advice and talk with them.”

Harry blanked briefly before connecting the dots. “Oh. And? Did it turn out well?”

“Rather well, actually!” Math nodded strolling into the chair. “I talk with the three individually to gain a better understanding of their perspective and their own feelings; Chrom did feel pressure though not as my descendent something occurred several years ago. He did not elaborate on the subject though I can sense that it left his core shaken, his confidence asunder. Being a leader means carrying the weight of not just one person but of all those that are with you to have that confidence shaken must have been something deeply traumatic, Through Lissa, I learned a bit more to Chrom’s behaviour.” Quiet, ominous silence wrapped around the room staring soberly. “Chrom and Lissa had an elder sister, Emmeryn. She lost her list during the war with Plegia sacrificing herself to put an end to the world. According to Lissa, this had been something that Chrom has never forgiven himself for shouldering the blame.”

His heart twisted painfully. Harry knew the pain, the suffocation and guilt eating away for being unable to save those that he loved. His parents, Cedric, Sirius… many, many others flashed within his mind feeling his throat drying out; the raspy soreness upon swallowing. Somehow, this felt wrong for him to hear about Chrom’s and Lissa’s pasts without the two present.

Marth continued. “I can understand how that feels. The powerlessness of being unable to protect those and losing them when you could have done something yet failed. He’s been through so much; Lissa and Chrom. The two fight further and harder carrying that guilt yet do not wish to repeat what happened striving to become stronger. It’s admirable, don’t you think? Despite everything neither will allow each other to be alone and be there for better or worse. Yet together they carry their sister’s memory honourable. I cannot help feeling proud of them for being as strong, I am honoured for them to be their ancestor. Losing someone dear is hard especially a family member.”

“Yeah,” Harry gave a silent nod staring softly at Marth. “It’s never easy.”

“No. It isn’t, I may not be able to heal the pain or the memory nevertheless I wish to support the two as best as I can. As a family.”

It had been a nice thought. Chrom, Lissa, Marth and even Lucina were not alone together the four had each other being together through thick and thin covering each other’s backs. They were a rather lucky sort.

“And Lucina?”

“From what I can tell, Lucina lacks the self-confidence to properly lead her people to herself. Donning my name, my appearance to bring hope to the people through the despair which covers her world. She just needs a boost in self-esteem.” Marth replied. “Coming here would be good. I feel that she’ll be able to learn exactly what she needs and return home proudly, restoring her world to its proper state.”

“In that case, I’ll do my best to support her… the rest of you too.”

“And I shall do the same for you in turn Harry.”

[ _Marth and Harry have reached Support Rank A_!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four End.  
> A lot of people have been requesting a Support with Harry and the Hero-King, Marth; given the parallels the two have – both being legends and hold to a higher degree I can’t help but find the fact that they’ve lost things very important to them with Marth losing his family and Kingdom for Harry losing his innocence and childhood, Hogwarts, his parents and Sirius and so much more. It’s what made this chapter easier to write and portray the bond that these two forges together.  
> For the next chapter will be featuring the first S-Rank with Harry; I’m still taking requests for S-Ranks for Harry long as you can properly explain why that person would be good for Harry; female or male or whom you want Harry to support with next.  
> Until next chapter kindly leave constructive criticism in your review/comment!
> 
> Question for end of chapter; Which weapon or ‘class’ do you believe would fit Harry best and why?


	5. Eirika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem nor do I own Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners, please support the official and fan releases.

"Good morning Harry!"

Eirika's cheerful voice soared through the air, a bright smile accompanied upon her features approached. "I found this marvellous book that I simply had to show you. It's a rather interesting read!"

"You're in high spirits today," Harry responded, teasingly. "What book did you find?"

The giggle erupted excitedly sliding into the seat opposite with eyes glowing brightly. "It's a book about the history of Askr! There's still a bit of which we don't know about, found it when I was in the library with Innes, Nino and Lukas the other day – Oh! Speaking of Innes wanted me to tell you to meet him at the archery range later today."

"The range?" Harry felt perplexed.

Eirika sighed, smile dropping. "Probably the competition judging who's the best archer among us. He and Ephraim are very competitive, you see."

"Most guys can be. I guess I can try? Not sure if I'm the best fit, wouldn't Titania, Camus or Zelgius or someone with more knowledge and battle experience is a better fit?" It did not sit well for him to have been chosen to judge given his lack of knowledge in archery and such, Titania had been an experienced mercenary for many years thus knew the ins as well as outs to properly assess one's skill. That would if she already had not been asked, Harry could not very well force the woman to judge if she had declined previously. Even during his time aiding in battle, there had been plenty that Harry still felt he needed to learn.

"Innes probably choose you due to being unbiased," Eirika answered.

Harry blinked owlishly. "I think that's stretching it."

"You do tend to give out your honest opinion. Whether better or worst, people take them to heart. Even Seth is trying to open up," Eirika said smiling warmly staring encouragingly.

The general – and retainer to Eirika and Ephraim, stern and distant took Harry underneath his wing providing guidance and warnings. To deny the words from the man proved difficult due to the experience of war underneath Seth's belt while attending his duties in looking after the twins, deep down his heart did disagree firmly on several points, however, promised to respect his wishes for distance. The necessary cruelty of tactician and soldier was a horrid one never knowing the decisions chosen were truly correct until the end of the battle; listening to the advice of those experienced around him and coming up with his own tactics to turn the tides of battle in their favour, each victory had been through the help of those around him rather than his own volition. Each of them pulled together to drive Veronica's forces back to keep the freedom, protecting the citizens from the onslaughts of her attacks and ensuring that Askr did not fall.

Seth emphasized keeping the distance from him and the rest of the Heroes which stoked the halls of Askr believing that attachment would prove dire given their current situation, the orders given to them would turn dangerous and worrisome as the war continued onwards thus did not wish for him to bear the horrors that came along with attachments. To say Harry took his warnings to heart were difficult. The people whom came important close in his heart helped push him to want to do better, to protect everyone brought to Askr and be there for them, desperately wanting to ensure their safety as each battle become perilous yet despite the fear which had been installed deep inside the desire to fight with them overthrew that fear of losing them.

Thus Harry in good conscious could not forget attachments. Maybe… this is what Robin had meant by bonds….

His face burned forcing himself to stare at the table. "Erm, if you say so. But anyway, Eirika, you don't just use swords, right? I've heard that you can use tomes as well?"

"That's right! Ephraim's always been the sort to jump into the fray with the spear in hand taking out whoever is in his path. Even when we were kids, studying and sitting still was never his thing." She laughed warmly, nostalgia filling her face and gave a faint snort. "Even now, he's always taken to the battlefield instead of waiting around doing nothing. "I can't say that he hasn't grown but still the same as always. I wouldn't have him any other way."

Harry laughed nervously. "Book reading wasn't really my thing, so I get where Ephraim's coming from. I learn through doing and seeing rather than through a textbook. But, I do like learning new things. Just in my own way."

"Not everyone is made for book learning." Eirika agreed, reluctantly.

"My friend Hermione reads loads, there isn't one book back home that she probably has not read and researched." Harry said, thoughtfully and smiled knowing "She was considered the smartest girl in our year back home. Honestly, Hermione helped to keep me on my toes."

Eirika folded her hands on the desk wearing an unreadable gaze.

"E-Eirika? What's with that look?"

"Were you and Hermione close?" Eirika asked, curiously.

He blinked. "I suppose? She's like my sister to be honest, always there when I need her or when I need a good telling off."

"She sounds lovely. I cannot wait to meet her." She responded, pleasantly.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you will."

"I look forward to that day!"

[ _Eirika and Harry have reached Support Rank C_ ]

Exhausted did not even begin to describe what he felt, sitting on the boulder and breathed haggardly. The battle had been a tough one, Veronica bolstered her forces nearly managing to drive them back, Maria's quick thinking and healing helped immensely with the fight while able to secure and free the area from her control, the difference in strength and skill became apparent.

It worried him. The fact that Veronica's forces were growing stronger and stronger meant future battles would be tougher.

' _I'll check with Ogma and the others to come up with a training regime.'_  Harry thought.  _'Maybe work together creating a new spell or search the archives for defensive measures.'_

There had been no one to blame than himself carrying the fault of unpreparedness and underestimating the Emblian Army, each victory that the Askrian army won that higher their confidence and numbers soared believing that coming together would enable a faster win over Emblian allowing them to be sent home. Sharena and Alfonse knew little about the opposing army despite the long history that the two kingdoms have shared, the people of Emblain seemed to rally around her, word reached them that the morale had been low, yet the people still came to her aid. It had been bewildering. The loyalty of the Emblain people for better or worse, Veronica determined their fates and what befalls their kingdom.

Enemies or not; they were in the end, innocents dragged into a war unwillingly.

His back hunched narrowing emerald hues.  _'Maybe I should discuss with Commander Ann –'_

"Harry?" A voice interrupted his line of thought.

"Eirika?"

"You look troubled," Eirika asks, concern shimmering in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Harry dismisses. "How are you holding up?"

She sat beside him. "Better now, Maria patched me up. For a second thought, Camilla would have to fly back to the castle with me!"

"… I'm sorry. I should have realized that something was up when those Emblian soldiers remained rather than hiding for cover. The thought of Veronica strengthening her army never occurred to me. I should have." It hurt. That his own ignorance placed them in a position where they could have lost their lives, the lack of foresight caused him to curse at himself. The blame fell on his shoulders and his alone. Veronica would not have stopped, time and time again revelling in her desire to kill the Askriain royals no matter what the cost, there had been solace that they survived and could come back stronger than ever and show the enemy how strong they truly were. "I put you, and the rest of your team in danger." Harry shook his head. "I won't let that happen again."

Eirika leaned slightly. "We all should have expected it. Just not this soon or quickly, don't blame yourself. You are only human as the rest of us."

"I… I know." His nails dug through the cloak into his knees, teeth gritted together. "I'm just disappointed in myself."

Nothing more needed to be said, feeling Eirika rest up against his shoulder with a gentle hand clapped against him as her warm presence seemed to soothe over the anger inside. The battle had been won, the war was far from over. For all focusing time on feeling their wounds and regrouping took priority over anything else, the next day would be met with new resolve. The need for sleep overruled his senses drifting onwards to sleep sliding his head against Eirika's as the two remained against one another until the time to move came.

[ _Eirika and Harry have reached Support Rank B_ ]

"You certainly look rather happy."

Harry hummed from his seat eyes remained on the passage within his book briefly smiled. "You could say that, made progress within the past few weeks thanks to everyone. Ogma said that new training regime that Titania and Reinhardt helped come up with aid in helping the rest of the troops grow and work together. I even looked into few of the shops in the market to help with procuring materials, so we can refine our weapons and armour more, that way we'll have a boost in defence and offence." The previous battle lingered in the corners of his mind knowing fully that it showed how much progressed was needed for them to grow, to work on and areas in which they were lacking. It might have been little but one needed to crawl before being able to walk. "I erm… was going to join in on the training but Robin convinced me to take a break. Said something about taking on too much at once," He gave a sheepish smile and shrug.

"I've been working with Lachesis and Athena with my swordplay, the two have been helping to refine my skill and movement a bit more in battle." Eirika agreed, smiling. It soon faltered with hand slide downwards her heart curling into a fist and downcast her gaze to the ground. "I'm glad that all of us can come together and bond, I sincerely wish it had been under better circumstances. War is a horrid thing. I detest violence so."

Violence. War.

Different places. Same outcome.

Even back in his world, the war went on quietly in the background between his friends and himself against Voldemort through the years. Few knew what truly had gone on in the castle walls as each year became worse and worse; forcing the two to adapt to whatever obstacle that was thrown at them. The fear and death building. Few believed in them and thus meant fewer to trust in other than themselves taking it upon them to stop Voldemort's attempts at revival through the years, however, that seemed to be inevitable. The end of fourth year of delivering Cedric's corpse back to his parents that had been the true kick-off to the war.

"No one gets out of a war unscathed on either side. That's why we're all pushing ourselves so hard. None of us wants to lose each other or the innocents around us. So we do our's best to push one another to get stronger for all of us to live. I know it isn't ideal, war never is." Harry began, quietly. "I won't say that I'm fond of war, I'm not. I know the consequences and losses that come with war. That's why we fight, so we can minimize the losses, fighting to protect people important to us. That's why I want to fight with you all."

Many lives were lost back home, in Askrian war and even among the realms. Far too many for his liking a reason why he pushed himself to get better as a tactician, stronger as fighter and summoner, diligently putting time and effort into becoming support for the heroes summoned to aid in the fight. It took time for him to completely accept the reality of the inability to truly fight with them, that did nothing to deter Harry from trying to pull his weight and being there when it truly counted. The encouragement from those around him helped give Harry the push needed to do better, to overcome the odds and obstacles for everyone's sake. The stakes were too high to back down. To allow Veronica whatever she desired.

It's why they fought. Why they needed to fight. To retain their freedom and free will but not just for them, for the people who were unable to fight back.

"War's terrible. I can barely stand the fighting," Eirika's head shook. "But as future queen, I must put my people above my own beliefs to properly protect them. To guide my kingdom to a better future without war, however, it is as you say difficult for everyone. If we do not fight than who will?"

"I'm sure that your experience will help to do so, Eirika," Harry whispered softly. "I can't say I understand that burden that you carry not being royal myself and all, you clearly care about the people of your kingdom and the desire to avoid placing them through another war. Even if one does break out again you'll have the wisdom to your advantage to avoid it from growing."

Eirika snapped towards him surprised, and cheeks glowed red. "I hope you are right. I cannot deny that I have doubts about my ability to rule my kingdom, Ephraim is far confident and assertive than I. Even so, I would not hesitate to my sword up for my people."

"Than make sure you don't lose sight of that," Harry added. "And you'll do great. I know it."

"Harry…"

Unrealized to the two as their hands rubbed against one another as their surroundings suddenly became secondary, the smile that rested on her face prompted Harry to reflect her smile. It occurred to him how much happier that Eirika seemed to be that sorrowful demeanour became brighter and positive than she had been, while uncertain to how much his words helped Harry sincerely meant them. To rule a kingdom meant putting the people first and foremost against whatever threatened them, the threat of war on the horizon from Emblian and in the future, he truly believed that she would be able to lead her people to fight off from whatever invaders which dared to threaten their way of life. If worse came to worst, Harry would come to Eirika's and Ephraim's aid as their tactician, after all, he could never turn away someone in need.

"Eirika?"

A voice echoed, Innes, from the tone nearing the library.

Harry and Eirika snapped part instantly with faces matching red and coughed. "I –I should go and see what Innes wants."

"Y-yeah. That's a good idea, I need to finish this research for Reinhardt so ah… s-see you later?"

"Y-Yes."

[ _Eirika and Harry have reached Support Rank A_ ]

Harry knew his strengths. These strengths helped him survived through the worst of his life and putting them to use when needed, with strengths came weaknesses and this had been one of them. The time that Eirika and he spent together had been truly wonderful, the discussions and talks in which the two shared, their experiences and stories that they felt comfortable exchanging. It became apparent that their relationship had gone beyond that of mere friendship. Truthfully, it occurred to him over the course of the past month or so, undeniably she had been rather stunning but truly it had been her kindness and spirit that drew him to her; honestly, how did she not have guys falling for her?

Even so, she was human as everyone else. With her own insecurities and uncertainties which Harry understood exactly where Eirika came from his own being similar in nature, perhaps that had been why the two understood one another thus that probably had been why they got so close. It felt nice. Being able to talk with someone.

Yet, he felt like an idiot as well.

"E-Eirika?" Harry stuttered, inwardly cursing himself for the crack in his voice. "Are you busy right now?"

Eirika blinked, and then smiled. "Harry! What is it that you need?"

"A-ah w-well… I was wondering, you know that we've been hanging out a lot lately and erm I just wanted to ask if you have time." Harry began stumbling upon his words all awhile trying to appear normal, unfortunately, his cheeks burned brightly. "If you wanted to go into the market sometime and maybe have lunch or dinner together?"

It took a moment. Silence came as fear crept up his spine with no answer with Eirika remaining seated gazing up at him quietly until her hues grew large and held her hand to her mouth as realization settled in, still nothing came. It did little to help and place him at ease feeling anxiety surfacing making him feel like to fourth year; the utter failure of asking someone out. It had never been one of his strongest truthfully unless involving business or the like, trying to talk to someone in an attempt at asking them out left him rather unprepared and lost. His throat became dry beginning to avert Eirika's gaze in fear of seeing what might have been going through her head, this might have been a horrid mistake after all. Their stations were far too vast and their realms too far from one another to allow such a relationship as romance to bloom plus there could be a suitor within the palace or back in her home that could have earned her affections.

' _She's a Princess Potter!'_  His mind scowled.  _'Eirika's too out of your league to even think about going out on a date!'_

Harry inwardly flinched.

' _Besides, what would Ephraim think? Or the rest of the Heroes here? You have a job to do!'_

Once again, his mind spoke an unpleasant truth. It might end up being frowned upon from the other Heroes within Askr or worse souring the unions that were built even influencing their faith on him plus Anna, Sharena and Alfonse, not that he would ever jeopardize anyone! They all came too far now to simply toss everything away –!

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me!" Eirika responded, happily. "You certainly took your sweet time."

Slowly, Harry blinked. "I… huh… what?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me for ages. Lachesis said something about you pondering and murmur in the library about it," She added, teasingly. "I didn't believe her at first until I saw you in one of the bathrooms practising."

Harry groaned. "…. You did….?"

Eirika giggled. "I did. You were rather cute if in a panicky way."

"I was trying to aim for suave." He murmured.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing!" Harry dismissed. "A-anyway. Are you sure this is okay? I mean, a date? With me? Surely there's someone else that you'd wish to be with."

Eirika reached forward taking his hand in hers, expression soft and gentle. "There is no one I'd rather go out on a date with than you, Harry. I've wanted this for awhile truth be told, I knew that I needed to be patient. You have a lot on your mind so I thought to myself that giving you space would be for the best until you worked up your courage. It seems that I was not wrong."

"I almost chickened out," Harry added, sighing. "I'm… not exactly the greatest at verbalizing my feelings."

"That's okay. I'll do that for the both of us," She response brightly.

Harry gave a snort, smiling. "I'll take your word for it. So, 7 sounds alright?"

"Sounds great. I look forward to it!"

[ _Eirika and Harry have reached Support Rank S_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five end.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait everyone, the previous week got extremely busy with work and RL hopefully this chapter had been well worth the wait. I decided to do a bit differently for the S Ranks since I always found the proposals to be rather blunt and out of nowhere, instead, I chose to have it be a bit more romantic/dating instead.
> 
> The next S-rank support will be with a male character; while I do have an idea of whom please feel free to throw out suggestions and provide reasons WHY you think that character would be good for Harry.
> 
> End of Chapter Question! Whom do you think Harry gets along with best and does NOT get along with?
> 
> Make sure to please constructive criticism in your comments and reviews!


	6. Cordelia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Heroes nor do I own Harry Potter. Both belong to their respected owners so please support the official and fan releases!

"Okay, let's see after this all I have to do…"

Cordelia prided herself on diligence and keeping occupied, providing help throughout Askr whenever needed from checking the inventory and cleaning the courtyard; Prince Ephraim and Chrom were notorious for breaking walls, shattering vases and causing tremors in the training grounds, not intentionally merely gotten lost in their competitions and duels that all else fell second. The latter had a rather tremendous habit of breaking things unintentionally, despite all of that he always apologized and tried to fix things even at the vehement protest of Frederick, a sigh parted from her lips curving into a faint smile.

It had not been the best-kept secret. How she felt about her long-time friend and unrequited love; Chrom. Knowing completely the chances of him ever noticing her affections were next to nil viewing her as a trusted comrade and dear friend, Cordelia accepted that. His happiness meant more to her than anything else in the world, long as she could fight beside him. That would be enough.

"Um, Cordelia?'

She jumped slightly and whirled. "Huh? Oh! Harry. What are you doing? You mustn't sneak up on someone like that. I didn't even hear you come in!" It had been no fault other than her own for remaining idly within the armoury fawning over Chrom. Being caught by Harry, their summoner felt rather embarrassing, relying on many of the heroes to help around the castle when he had been occupied with being on the battlefield or holding strategy meetings within the war room. All knew the burden and stress which the summoner took upon his shoulders to ensure that realms remained free from being enslaved from Veronica and the Emblian Empire, pushing himself through the day; no matter how mundane the task might have been, Harry took care of things from being in the kitchen to cleaning and taking care of the fields even hearing of whispers of fixing up torn clothing and many other items without as much as blinking an eye.

Truthfully, Cordelia felt rather envious of his ability to help and worried. The bags hanging beneath his eyes were difficult not to notice despite their best attempts in persuading him to rest fell upon deaf ears reminding her of a certain someone back in the World of Awakening, Harry became someone that became close in her heart. Wanting him to place his trust in her and her own ability, nonetheless, easier said than done.

"Sorry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "You were standing there for awhile. I tried calling out, but you kept on murmuring to yourself.'

It had been a struggle fighting off the hot burn spreading across Cordelia's face. "I-I see. My apologies, I merely was calculating and thinking of the inventory seeing as no one managed to get to this. I figured it would be best if I were to handle things."

"You didn't have to do that. It was on my list of things to check on since returning from the last battle, and erm… resting." The averted gaze quickly followed by a cough. She felt her lips twitch Reinhardt must have insisted on Harry taking a rest after being away from the castle for so long, the mage knight acted rather brotherly towards the summoner. "I think I might have pushed myself a bit too far?"

Cordelia's head shook. "Harry, you need to look after yourself more. You are our only summoner after all!"

That might have been the wrong thing to say as a flair of rebellion flashed behind the hues of emerald before settling quickly, her skin crawled with trepidation observing the rigid stance fell reluctantly in resignation from her words. Cordelia almost flinched. It occurred that her sentence sounded almost dehumanizing, throwing him into his own little box outside of everyone else. Harry strove to be treated like rest no matter how much of a disadvantage placed on him refusing to be viewed as special. It could not be denied that Harry was an enigma all on his own not just his abilities but as a person very few managed to properly read or gain the slightest understanding, rarely expressing knowledge about his home or even of his friends. The lucky few managed to gain insight about the summoner, however, in doing so left more questions rather than answers. Dodging the question to changing the subject with such finesse Cordelia found difficult to feel angry with him. None of them could.

After all, each had something to conceal, to hide from the world. Secrets held close to their hearts for fear of being revealed.

"I'll try to look after myself a bit more," Harry said, reluctantly and averted her gaze.

Cordelia knew that tone rather well. "As long as you try, please don't hesitate to ask for help okay? I'm still learning a lot about Askr and this world, and you."

"Uh me?"

"Well, yes." Cordelia response, taking aback by the bewildered expression crossing his features. "You are always running around and trying to help around the castle. I haven't been able to sit down and talk with you one on one."

"You aren't easy to find yourself." Harry retorted, teasing. "It's even reached my ears how diligent you are going around the place, finding you here was nothing short of luck."

She felt her cheeks became heated coughing beneath her breath regaining composure. It would do no good to appear winded, Cordelia's intention was not to avoid the summoner merely attempting to keep busy and lighten the load little by little. "O-Oh? I-I apologize. It seems that my routine might have gone a bit too far. I never meant to avoid you."

Harry smiled. "I know Cordelia, you don't have to apologize. We have the time now – if you want to talk."

"I'd like that. Shall we?"

[Cordelia and Harry have reached Support Rank C!]

"Hi-yah!"

Cordelia sprinted quickly twirling lancer in hand and lunged forwards stabbing the air, hands tightly gripping the handle. Palm twisted as she kicked off the ground leaping into the air and then descended, jamming the earth. A harsh breath escaped her lips breathing heavily and felt the screams of her muscles echo. The sweat sliding down her forehead remaining instance before pulling her weapon out. Her speed increased since their last session donning heavy armour to challenge and push herself further even with the amount of progress made Cordelia felt lacking. A great deal more training was needed. She wanted to grow stronger. She needed to grow stronger. No matter what the cost.

Even back in Ylisse, this had been apart of her daily routine along with her rounds in the camp, training by pushing her limits to reach her goals going up and beyond what had been needed yet still felt the need to go further. There had been no time for hesitation, doubts or worries she had a job to do and one done well. The people of Askr depended on heroes such as Cordelia to protect them from Veronica and her forces. She refused to let them – and their summoner, Harry, down. Not when there were so much on the line. Her hand tightened around the lance and felt her teeth gritting together silently as an image manifested from the depth of her mind before shaking her head roughly.

Cordelia needed to calm down. Take a break and regain her vigour.

"I think that's enough for today." She muttered quietly. "I should go and change first before making my rounds and see what needs to be done. After that, I think I'll go for a ride to scout the area just to be on the safe us. Never know if Emblian would try attacking from the skies. Oh! Maybe I'll ask Whitewings for help."

Nothing would make Cordelia happier than working with her idols. The ones who inspired her to achieve her dream and become a Pegasus rider, overwhelming did not begin to explain how she felt being around the famed Whitewings! It left her dazzled by their presence witnessing the three work together during training and when in battle, coordinating like a unit. Truthfully envy stirred before immediately replaced with admiration and wonder at the privilege at witnessing the abilities of the famed Whitewings, something which she'd probably never see again once the war with Emblian came to an end. A dream and an honour like no other.

Of course, Cordelia desired to discuss techniques with them and perhaps gain some insight for improving her own skills but shyness prevented even the slightest approach without sounding rather childish. Perhaps before the war came to an end she'd be able to approach the three and maybe learn a thing or two.

"That was an impressive throw, Cordelia."

Just what she needed. A distraction from her thoughts smiling warmly at Harry whom waved, books carried in his arms.

"You are far too kind," She responded sincerely. "I merely doing a warm up before resuming my duties around the castle. I trust you've started on your own?"

A slight, sheepish chuckle escaped. "You… could say that," Harry's voice strained. "I've been up all night going through these books looking and searching for some new enchantments and spells to use, anything that I think might help us in the war or even helping with the defences. There's a lot that I'm trying to learn."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself. I understand that you want to help but you need to look after yourself too," She scolds gently.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed. "I can't promise anything Cordelia."

"I figured." Cordelia smiled faintly. "Honestly, you are as stubborn as Chrom and cheeky like Robin, are you sure you aren't related to either?"

"Positive." He responded immediately. "That said I wish I had your diligence."

"What do you mean?"

His hand rubbed his neck. "I mean, I know everyone goes on and on about me wanting to help and all. I just do what's natural for me. I can't stand sitting around, doing anything and not pulling my own weight that's never been my thing, but I also want to prove myself to everyone here that I can look after myself without needing to be looked after. Then I see you and how you push yourself day in, day out working with your lance and pegasi. You pour your all into everything you do." Harry's gaze fell. "I've always had a problem with sitting down and studying whenever books were involved, I'm more of a hands-on type. I struggled in school except when it came to practical things or when I was given a goal to achieve. It's stupid." He admitted quietly.

"I don't think it's stupid at all," Cordelia assured. "In truth, everyone sees me as this sort of genius. That I'm the best there is, you don't know how much that gets to me. The pressure from that, the way everyone perceives me and my ability the weight shoved on my shoulders to succeed beyond what's expected of me. It's suffocating."

"I didn't know."

Cordelia's head shook. "I know, it's not something that I like to spread around the castle. Don't get me wrong I have much pride in my skills and abilities, I hate being referred to as a genius." Even now, after learning the truth from Frederick about Phila, the way her seniors truly cared for her and entrusted her to become the successor, their sacrifice left a scar upon her heart that would never heal.

"I know where you're coming from."

Her head snapped, confusion bloomed. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's nothing." His head shook. "I'm running late as it is, Cordelia. I'll talk to you later see ya!"

"Wait what did you… oh, there he goes." She sighed. "I'll try talking with him later."

[Cordelia and Harry have reached Support Rank B!]

"Thanks for all the help. I couldn't have done this all by myself!"

Cordelia smiled pushing the final box on the shelf. "You don't have to thank me, Harry. I'm glad to be able to help. Now that's done, is there anything else you need help with?"

"That was the last of things," Harry answered, whipping his forehead and smiled. "I think we're good to go for the day."

"Glad to hear that."

Suddenly the silence fell on her biting her bottom lip. "Actually," Cordelia started arm sling around and grabbed her bicep. "There's something I wanted to discuss with you. From the other day."

"Oh?" Harry's demeanour shifted subtly becoming more nonchalant and somewhat guarded as emerald orbs burned into her eyes. His expression vacant proving difficult for Cordelia to figure out what might have been going through his head, it had not been her intention to pry into uncomfortable territory yet she felt obligated to elaborate.

"Yes. About what you said 'understanding what you mean'. At first, I didn't really know where you were coming from with that," Cordelia explained. "It wasn't until I met up with Robin during our spars and had a bit of a talk with him. The talk with him made him realize how much we heroes end up taking you for granted, you do so many things for us here in Askr. You help us before, during and after battle without no complaints and keep us on our toes whether with cooking to looking after our armour and our weapons. Every task took no matter what it might be you put everything into it yet I'm sure you've gained a fair number of whispers and comments yourself."

She knew that many of the heroes talked and discussed their summoner, curiously and in wonder, whether speculation or his latest action taken to help their stay in Askr. No matter how mundane the task might have been Harry always ended up being the first to take action before anything could be said; which meant echoes and murmurs were exchanged from hallway to hallway. A scenario Cordelia had been well acquainted with.

"I do what I need and have to," Harry whispered, quietly. "I want you all to rely on and trust me."

Cordelia's eyes softened. "You do enough."

"Do I?" Harry countered, eyebrow risen. "It doesn't feel enough."

"It never does. Some days you can loads and loads and still feel like there's more you could have done. That need to do something more but never satisfied," Cordelia added. "No one knows better than me."

"Does it ever get better?"

She hummed. "Some days, other days not so much. But I have learned something important since I came to Askr, Hinoka taught me."

"Relaxing?" Harry inquired, smiling.

"There's that yes." Cordelia nodded. "That isn't the only. Sometimes doing things with someone is better than trying to shoulder the burden alone just like we've done here."

Harry blinked before stifling a laugh. "That sounds really corny Cordelia. No offence!"

"Maybe," A giggle emerged. "There's truth in that, however. You can't do everything by yourself no matter how much you want."

"Not that it will stop either of us from doing things alone." Harry pointed out.

Her head tilted. "Maybe so but it's the thought of being able to get help when needed that's important. So whenever you need help, or even if you need someone to talk to I hope that you'll reach out to me first before anyone else."

"Long as you do the same for me." Harry's held out towards her.

Cordelia shook smiling brightly. "It's a deal!"

[Cordelia and Harry have reached Support Rank A!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 End.
> 
> I apologize for such the long wait between the rough weeks at work and the sheer aggrievance I got from this chapter was enough to drive me up the wall, thankfully the next chapter will prove quicker and easier. Keep in mind that I am still taking suggestions for whom Harry's possible first male S-Rank will be with (long as you provide reason!) so please look forward to the next chapter.
> 
> Please leave your review/comment!
> 
> End Chapter Question: Should Heroes that are based off on (Summer, Easter, Legendary, etc…) be their own character or upgrades for already summoned characters?


	7. Ike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Harry Potter, both franchises belong to their respected owners so please support the official and fan releases.

All heroes summoned to Askr came with a similar goal in mind – defeat the Emblian empire and retain their freedom. Simple and straightforward. None held the desire to have their free will torn from them, not the cowardly ones such as Narcian or arrogant like Berkut; forcing each hero to put aside their personal grudges aside for the sake of the mission.

Unfortunately, not all heroes managed to get along.

“How _**dare** _ you! You really _think_ that the summoner would initially do such a thing?!” Ike hissed, glaring. His anger poured from every inch of his body his stoic expression broken and stepped forward emitting intimidation. “You owe Harry an apology!”

“That’s **enough** , Ike.”

The mercenary turned seeing the summoner approaching from the sideline. Fatigue dwelled upon the surface of the emerald hues carrying himself heavily at best, barely acknowledging what had happened with resignation. Silence dropped quicker than a pin to the ground as no one dared to say anything fear of a fight breaking out, Ike supposed he should feel thankful that the only one around was Frederick (the asshole) along with Lucina, Lissa, himself and Harry. His throat tightened unable to trust himself to say anything focusing on the mask which rested on the summoner’s face barely managing to catch the glimpse of emotion before dying out with little else to say, he watched painfully as the younger turned away moving similar to that of a shadow and faded from their sight leaving the stunned occupants in place; snapping out of his stupor Ike tossed a frigid glare at the knight before jogging to catch up with the summoner.

Not that catching up with Harry took much time at all despite how quick the other seemed to be Ike easily slide up to him.

Harry remained silent. His pace sped up slightly enough forcing Ike to match that sped to walk beside him the desire to say something remained stuck within his throat unable to come up with an appropriate statement to say, aware that the argument between Frederick and himself was overheard by the other.

There had not been much to explain. Frederick learned of the latest summoning sessions via through Lissa, who came to tend to any wounded heroes that appeared; while a rare occurrence, there were the small few that arrived with some injuries prior to arriving in Askr. Showing good faith and building a bond of trust with summoner and hero. Life cruelly resulting in the presence of Grima; the Fell Dragon, whom while bond to the orb was unable to hurt their summoner managed to make rather snippy remarks about the current situation – reluctantly tagging along touring the castle with Sharena and Alfonse due to Anna dragging Harry about the utmost importance. The two attempted to contain the presence of their latest arrival having been briefed on the history with Grima and those from the World of Awakening, Ike had been strolling down the hall when the yelling had begun and moved to diffuse the conflict before allowing the argument to explode, things obviously had not gone the way the mercenary hoped. The knight proved to be so stuck in his beliefs that delusion settled in starting to make ludicrous remarks about Harry as each word leaving his mouth were nothing other than conjecture and distrust.

It had not been a secret of the tension between Frederick and Harry. In fact, the summoner done his best to outright avoid the knight at each opportunity to the point where throwing himself out the window became a viable option, Camilla managed to help avoid that little issue these days after the latest incident. 

Personal issues aside that did not excuse the horrid things that Frederick said.

“I’m _fine_ Ike.”

The mercenary knew that tone and knew that mantra as the two came to a stop near the balcony. Ike watched closely with Harry sliding his arms gazing straight into the blue sky feeling the cold kiss of the wind blowing against their bodies both taking in the serenity of the sight, there had been a subtle beauty of Askr. There had been nothing as such back within his own world. The architecture was not something he’d ever seen before and with the divine weapon which their summoner carried, the advancements of Askr were far beyond that of anything that any of the heroes ever witnessed. Mind-blowing.

“The view’s gorgeous.”

Ike hummed agreeing. “I can see why you want to come here. It’s soothing.”

“Yeah.” Harry agreed, so softly. “You didn’t have to defend me.”

And, there was the heart of the issue.

“I was one of the first five heroes to be summoned. I like to think between the five of us we know you the best out of anyone, we know you’d never willingly summon someone as dangerous as Grima.” Ike said. “Frederick had zero right in blaming you especially when knowing how the summoning process works.”

Harry turned and seeing the sheer tiredness in the emerald hues nearly made the mercenary flinch. “At least you understand. The summoning process it’s random; I can see… colours red, green, blue, and grey but I can never tell who will appear or what weapon they’ll be using. All I can do is focus and shoot. What happens after is whomever arrives. It’s not as easy as people think either. The orbs that we find and use it’s takes a lot of concentration and energy. It’s why I don’t go and summon every single day it’s exhausting.” His elbows flattened and sunk his chin. “Even then there’s still a 50/50 chance that nothing will happen either.”

“So that’s why you were so stunned when I appeared,” Ike mused. His fingers stroked his chin recalling the day that the two had met almost felt like yesterday regardless of time.

“Summoning five at once is pretty taxing,” Harry stated, dryly. “I’d like to see you give it a shot.”

“No thanks. I’ll leave the summoning to the expert.” Ike teased, smiling faintly as Harry’s laughter echoed. “That aside, I promise you that I won’t allow any slander against your name. Not while I am around.”

The summoner once more fell silent. “Ike. You really don’t have to. The words don’t hurt me I’ve been called much worse, believe it or not, I’m used to such cruelty.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s right. I did not allow such language back home and I won’t allow such things here,” The mercenary refused to budge.

Harry did not budge with an unreadable mask covering his emotions rendering Ike uncertain. Rarely did the summoner express much other than a thoughtful hum or murmur, thus why Ike pondered the thought crossing inside Harry’s mind and the type of life which he must have lived. The world in which the other hailed from truly was curious.

“You’re free to do what you want.” He responded candidly.

Ike watched perplexed seeing Harry walk off with a wave. “Hm…. Did I say something strange?”

[ _Ike and Harry have reached Support Rank C!_ ]

Things had been looking up around the Kingdom.

No news of fights or problems reached his ears. In fact far as Ike had been aware nothing bad happened since the outbreak between himself and Frederick; the mercenary remained vigilant in ensuring no smearing of Harry’s name within his presence given the knight’s distrustful outlook the brunet earned many enemies in a short amount of time, however, understood the seriousness the cavalier took his duty as retainer to Chrom and Lissa. He could praise the man for staying true to his convictions and his duties nevertheless the course taken should have been better chosen. For the moment all which could be done was continuing training for the upcoming battle ensuring that his strength did not wane while resting.

The Emblian Army became bolder since joining with Muspell making rounds through the realms causing havoc and trouble. It was disconcerting the amount of damage they could do to their realms in such a short amount of time with the help of Sharena, Alfonse and Commander Anna keeping a close eye upon their worlds to react to these attacks in a timely manner proved helpful, unfortunately a time would come when their enemies would attempt to use that to their advantage and spread them thinly.

A tactic used many times during war to wedge open a moment of weakness.

The sound of footsteps echoed gaining his attention with his hand gripping the handle of his weapon warily as the shadows on the walls shifted within in size as the torch’s flames burning wildly. A precaution that Ike, as well as many other heroes, began to fall into in preparation of a break-in even with the growing number of heroes joining none of them could ever be too careful never knowing what their enemy might have been up against. Thankfully, his paranoia had proven to be unwarranted as Harry peered from the hallway and appearing with a quiet yawn blinking owlishly. Curious Ike raised his hand greeting him.

“I didn’t think I’d be seeing you out this late.” Ike quipped.

The summoner grinned sheepishly. “I was out getting some firewood. Turns out we’ve been running a bit low, so I went out and grabbed several.”

“You went by yourself?” His eyebrows shot surprised.

“I can look after myself,” Harry retorted flatly. “You of all people should know that.”

The mercenary winced and smiled weakly. “You’re right, I’m sorry. You don’t need a bodyguard 24/7.”

“It was nice. Walking around and being near the forest reminds me a bit of home without the fearing of disturbing the life living in the forest,” The pensive gaze shifted thoughtfully and then gave a slight smile. “Back where I lived there was a giant forest that surrounded the castle. It’s beautiful, deadly depending if you dared to enter.”

“A forest?” Ike mused, thoughtfully thinking of Serenes forest. “Do the forest, not like intruders?”

“You could say that,” Harry answered, vaguely. “Things went down a few years ago resulting in tension between humans and non-humans during the beginning of the war. I cannot blame them for the hostility given what went down even now I still don’t really know much of the history since there’s so little accessible, I want to build the bridge between the different people existing within my world. It’s going to take a lot of time and effort but without understanding and knowing I can’t help feel that it might cause more problems.”

Ike knew exactly where the summoner had been coming from. The war against Daein under the rule of the Mad-King Ashnard had him witness the hate, the discrimination and the horrors inflicted upon the Laguz and those of the Branded from both sides; Beorc and Laguz alike. His journey throughout the Mad King’s war forced him to learn to navigate through the waves of discrimination and understand the world on a grander scale that went beyond mere client and job coming to terms with the different perspectives of those impacted by the war; Soren, his closest friend, one that received the greatest of impacts still even now trying to overcome his own prejudices and, on the path, to become a better person. There remained a long way for his friend to go but believed in him. It did make the mercenary think further on the inner works of Harry’s own world gaining a slight tidbit of information obviously there was tension between the different people of Harry’s world.

There was little known about the realm in which their summoner hailed giving the briefest moments of clarify leaving questions far more than honest answers.

“Then perhaps you should ask.” Ike supplied. “Back during the Mad King’s war. I learned of the problems of the people from the World of Radiance through my allies as well as my enemies.”

“I’ve thought of that. It’s hard to discern the truths from the lies given the amount of animosity from all sides. And that’s not counting disregarding the history that even that has been fallen into myths,” Harry’s head shook tiredly. “There’s a lot of work needing to be done before my world can really achieve peace. Much as I like to believe it’s possible but…”

“But…?” His hand gestured for him to continue.

“IT’s nothing. Never mind Ike.”

Before Harry could walk away he reached out grabbing onto his wrist. “Wait.”

“There’s –“

“I want to let you know. You can come to me when you feel ready to talk, I’ll always have an open ear for you.” Ike’s facial expressions softened. “I promise.”

For that moment redness swelled upon Harry’s cheeks quickly fading away as a sharp cough could be heard. “R-Right. Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

[ _Ike and Harry have reached Support Rank B!_ ]

“I had a feeling this is where I’d find you.”

Ike sat upon the rock with weapon lying in the ground to turn and face Harry, a small smile blossomed upon his lips briefly. “And, I had a feeling that you were coming. What can I help you with?”

“Ah, well I wasn’t sure whether you were busy. Thought you’d be a bit too busy training,” The summoner admitted. His movement spoke of various emotions all dancing at once nervousness, uncertain, intrigue and comfort ultimately taking the rock next to himself laying hands on his lap. “I’ve been thinking lately. About what we last talked about – and what happened with Frederick. I’ve probably been a bit unfair towards you not explaining anything. It is not fair to keep things from you.”

The mercenary’s head shook. “There is nothing you need to explain. Everyone should be entitled to keep a secret there are things in which none of us is truly ready to share with each other not yet.”

“I’m grateful for that. For giving me space and not pestering me about this, it’s just… I’ve never really had anyone to stand up for me before,” Harry admitted awkwardly, averting Ike’s gaze as emerald orbs darted around. “I usually had to deal with insults and whispers behind my back since I was very young dealing them in silence since trying to fight back caused trouble more than it was worth. I kept my head down and endured whatever insults were thrown, more often than not I was alone even when I grew older not many people stood up had to deal with that on my own. “Smiling ruefully with a gaze of nostalgia filled his face. “I didn’t really care what other people thought. I had people that knew that real me that’s what mattered most but… having someone putting a stop to that? That’s never happened before.” His face lit with pure red eyes trailing back to him. “So that’s why I wanted to say… thank you. For, you know…”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Ike denied. His head shook short and firm. “No one deserves to have their name slandered like that. Especially not you, you’ve done nothing wrong to earn such loathing.”

It had been a shocking discovery to learn that Harry had been forced to suffer alone in silence being verbally abused by those around him with no one willing to stand beside him, the mercenary despised such a display recalling the gaze the summoner wore when stumbling upon the fight with Frederick now realizing how common those attacks were.

“That’s nice of you to say. But with Grima having been summoned I think that seeds of doubt have already been planted not that I can blame everyone for thinking so.” Harry looked away. “Robin and Chrom told me stories about their home. About… Grima. I can understand why they feel so on edge lately.”

Ike’s eyes narrowed. “That has nothing to do with you. The summoning is beyond your control surely they must realize that.”

“I think so,” Harry responded. “At least I hope so.”

“The magic of this realm is far different from all of our homes,” Ike remarked. “Robin must have realized that seeing as how he’s been to the summoning sessions more than once.”

A slight, gentle laugh echoed from his summoner prompting the mercenary to smile happy to see the sober look vanish. Harry looked much better with a smile.

“You’re right. Robin probably gets it the most,” Harry agreed. “I’m sure Chrom and he have talked with Frederick already.”

“That’s good.” Ike had faith that they would be able to crack through the cavalier’s thick skull sooner or later. “Even if they don’t I won’t allow him to spread such lies.”

Harry blinked and shifted awkwardly. “You don’t have to do that Ike –“

“It’s not that I have to.” Ike corrected calmly. “It’s that I want to.”

Apparently, that had been enough for Harry to jerk surprised by his declaration gazing upon him as though Ike had just grown a second head. Overall the expression had been rather amusing to witness given the rarity of seeing the summoner so flustered this moment would forever be planted within his memory to play repeatedly. Taking a moment to indulge bemused as the summoner attempted to regain his composure which added redness to his face as Ike felt certain catching the tiniest smile on Harry’s features before fading as the smaller coughed into his hand. The mercenary continued to smile as nothing was wrong.

“I… thanks Ike,” Harry said.

His eyes softened. “You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know.” Emerald hues glistened handsomely graced with a smile finding himself captivated

[ _Ike and Harry have reached Support Rank A!_ ]

As a mercenary reading his employer and understanding their motives were important, growing steadily as the leader of the company that his late father left in his hands Ike like to believe he’d grown to read others.

Harry, on the other hand, proved to be an exception to the rule, no matter how many attempted to read their summoner properly he’d turn around and do something so surprising that none of them would be able to comprehend. Unpredictable, a wild card. In some ways, the mercenary felt frustration and others amused knowing that no one would be able to gain the upper hand on Harry.

Of course, Harry was merely a person just like the rest of them with his own flaws and mistakes. Perfect by no means. Normal yet extraordinary. Their summoner earned Ike’s trust time and time again. He felt proud standing beside Harry in combat and perhaps becoming more.

Ike had been fully aware of his stoic – and even restrained way of conveying his feelings openly yet everything said had always been said with genuine sincerity; for better or for worse. Never turning back on his convictions and staying true to himself, refusing to bend over backwards for something or someone else; his father, Greil, would have wanted him to stay true to himself and his ideals; fighting for friends those who were close in his heart. Whether encouraging and helping or standing up for them Ike never hesitated or wavered. The people surrounding him old and new helped him grow into the man today; due to them and their support, Ike became someone that could be relied upon during times of need; obviously the mercenary acknowledging there were things needed to be learned both on and off of the battlefield even then the others came to his aid just as he did for them. However, this was something he knew had to be done on his own.

It came to his attention that his thoughts became focused on Harry more and more as the days went by. At first, they were started off in a platonic manner before evolving into fonder thoughts and images, enjoying the summoner’s company in a way which initially confused him. Titania seemed to understand his moods, playfully teasing him in a cryptic manner and sent Ike on his way.

Displeased was an understatement.

Forced to navigate his own emotions and read the mood, the time spent with Harry caused the feeling to grow bigger and larger as though his heart suddenly grew wings dancing harmoniously. Ike could not deny how happy the mercenary truly was whenever the summoner had been around each time looking forward to the next patrol shared together. The sound of his voice, the quiet smile and the emerald pools that managed to captivate Ike (and many others). The sheer determination to stand on his own feet as an equal to fight alongside them all as a feel warrior putting his all into every task no matter how mundane and difficult.

Everything Harry did seemed to ensnare Ike’s attention and yet the summoner continued to be a mystery. A true enigma that no one could read.

“Harry?”

Perhaps that had been why Ike felt what he felt. Genuine and sincere in every action unapologetic and man enough to admit mistakes and learn from them.

“Ike?” The cool breeze brushed against them as the stars above hanged high running fingers through his dark locks. “What are you doing here?”

The mercenary approached the railing and rested his arms, eyes softening. “You weren’t at dinner. So, I came to see you… no,” His head shook. “I wanted to see you.”

“Wanted to?” Startled as a perplex gaze enveloped his features. “You can see me anytime,” Harry added slowly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Ike’s head tilted the smile never left his face. “I just wanted to spend time with you.”

“You’re being weird.” Harry scoffed, eyes rolling. “Either you’re in a good mood or dinner tonight was great.”

“Can’t I be both?” Ike countered, teasingly.

Harry grinned cheekily as the mercenary snorted.

“Seriously,” The summoner prompted. “Something on your mind Ike? Rare for you to be roaming around rather than training.”

“I could say the same for you.” Ike agreed. “But I’ve been thinking lately.”

A brow cocked, and the atmosphere became sombre. “About the war?”

“About you.”

Harry blinked owlishly. “Me? Ike, I’m nothing special,” He denied. Shaking his head roughly. “I’m not worth dwelling over.”

“I disagree.” Ike shook his head, smiling faintly. “I’m not one for words but no matter what, I always say exactly what I mean; you’ve been on my mind lately more so than usual and at first I found myself at a loss. For a mercenary, my attention is usually on the job required of me and those who are in my company. And yet whenever I’m near you or think of you I feel a strange fuzzing feeling deep within my heart – I cannot say it isn’t unpleasant. I won’t pretend that I completely understand this feeling nevertheless you had the right to know that I care a great deal for you.”

The summoner remained stilled as his cheeks glowed red. “Ah… Ike w-what exactly are you trying to say?”

“That you are someone important to me know. I desire to stand with you,” He declared honestly. “If you’ll have me.”

“… Are you sure?” Harry shifted averting his gaze before focused intently. “Being with me isn’t easy. And we’re both…”

Ike stepped forward and planted a hand upon his shoulder. “I’ve never been more certain.”

A sigh, filled with bemusement and softness echoed through his ears and seeing the flushed, gentle gaze staring at him. “If it’s you then…” His hands clapped onto Ike’s sliding from the shoulder quietly as they intertwined together and gripped never once breaking eye contact with one another, there was no doubt or worry moving in unison and felt their bodies slide against each other.  The warm produced as the remained still with cool breeze brushing against one another becoming lost in each other’s presence arms carefully snaked around Harry’s waist and held the summoner closely gazing warmly into the emerald hues.

There were no words need, nor shared. This feeling they knew was more than simply right. It was meant to be.

[ _Ike and Harry have reached Support Rank S!_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 End.  
> Okay, wow I never meant for chapter 7 to take so long to get through but once again responsibilities needed to be answered so I sincerely hope that the wait for this chapter was well worth it! I kept on debating on whom the first S-Rank male would be but I felt that Ike would be the best out for a start, and the fact him being one of the first five heroes summoned by Harry means a lot.
> 
> Feel free to suggest the next hero Harry should have a support with (either just A/A+ Rank or S!) in your review/comment.
> 
> Question! Ike has been revealed as one of the first heroes summoned; whom do you think were the other four?


	8. Clair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Harry Potter both belong to their respected owners. Please support the official and fan releases.

“O _hhhh_ how frustrating!”

The foundation of her boots clanged upon the floor hurriedly sprinting forward with hands curled into fists staring furiously, little could be done to set her off nevertheless managed to happen, Clair knew her current state was not fit for a lady of her stature. The circumstances behind her current mood felt justified; time and time again spent on explaining things yet met upon deaf ears. Enough that she felt like running up a wall. Truly aggravating. The boiling anger bubbled nothing a little time with someone far pleasant, company in which would help soothe her mood. Eyes scanned around until they lit up happily near dashing towards the person in question.

Hands clapped together knees bending down. “Salutations Harry!”

The summoner exactly whom Clair needed to speak given that her brother; Clive, more than likely had been spending time with Mathilda sparring or flirting, both essentially were the same far as those two were concerned. Anyone that knew them became quickly aware how the two were. Madly in love. Obnoxiously so. Their rounds of flirtations never hindered their ability on the battlefield continuing to tear through the enemy lines with little to no effort, striking fear into their hearts – enemy, and ally alike. Truthfully, she felt rather envious. In love and faithful.

“Clair,” emerald hues gleamed beneath the sun catching the briefest of smiles. His posture straightened upon greeting manoeuvring his hands onto his lap book laying beneath them. “Something I can help you with?”

“Who me?” She laughed. “Of course not. I merely came to see how things were with you – it’s been a long time since I’ve managed to have some tea with someone. How about you join me for some later today?”

“If I have time,” Harry agreed. “I have a war council meeting with Reinhardt and a few others later today. I’ll send Feh to notify you whether I’m available or not, hopefully, the meeting won’t take too long.”

Clair felt disappointment fill her. All heroes were aware of the situation the threat of their worlds, their free will and lives possibly being stripped away one by one as the Emblian Empire begun to sink their claws into the many worlds, Harry and the Askrain trio managed to grand them safety but also salvation to fight. The summoner worked day and night driving himself into the ground working to ensure that none of them fell under the thrall of Veronica and her army, tirelessly without a need for praise or even thanks, the desire to help those who were in need were commendable. Harry’s charisma and genuine honesty rallied them all together beneath a single banner, fighting for their freedom and right to live without worry, without fear or hated, no matter how tedious of the task Harry set out to finish. Diligently doing each task from beginning to finish knowing exactly what was needed to accomplish and the expectations on his shoulders.

Harry proved himself time and time again being the matures person among the castle walls. Never once judging those that joined their ranks not even as someone as Berkut, self-centred and rude above all Clair could not deny the prowess of his battle skills, he put an end to conflicts that stirred within groups whether to settle an argument or reminding them of their goals.

Yet, the mystery of their young tactician remained. Perhaps that was what drew many people to him.

“You are always so busy, it’s a shame that you can’t relax every once in awhile.” Clair mused, thoughtfully.

Harry did not seem to mind. “It’s what needs to be done. I’d rather keep us on our toes.”

“You sound just like Alm,” She said, fondly. “Oh – but don’t mistake me for comparing you to him. You and Alm are completely different people after all!”

“Thanks?” His brows furrowed confused.

During her time in service with the Deliverance during the time when Alm and his group joined them she sensed the underlying tension between their leader with Tobin and Gray, the former pushed himself to stand as equal if not better than Alm rushing in battle to prove himself worthy of fighting alongside them; oblivious to an extent never once did Tobin hesitate to express his thoughts and opinions managing to reign the group together when things looked at their worst and while fully aware of his interest in herself Clair knew that Tobin placed his siblings as well as their group above flirting and romancing whereas the latter not much so. Unable to deny the usefulness Gray showed in battle quick upon his feet and quite adept with swords able to understand situations quickly enough to provide a fair outlook nevertheless his proclamations of love and affection were unfounded in her eyes viewing Clair as someone to have rather than getting to know.

It took all her strength not to toss him into the nearest lake. Trusting on the battlefield but outside she found his presence rather unlikable at best. Even in Askr, he pursued her with great vigour and determination which was unsettling thus went as far as to avoid Gray unless they were to fight alongside one another.

“Is… there something you wish to discuss with me?”

Clair forced a laugh. “Oh, you! Do not fret yourself over me. I shall attend to my duties until the next time my dear summoner!” Before anything more could be said she practically rushed off leaving Harry dumbfounded. It had been rather rude from a lady of her station leaving suddenly she knew that her summoner would forgive Clair’s sudden departure, the original planned tossed aside. She felt a tingle of embarrassed for… how did the common folk say? Stuffed her foot into her mouth. First comparing Alm and Harry to one another unintentionally and now leaving him behind before vocalizing her thoughts about the incident.

No matter. Next time the subject would be discussed.

[Clair and Harry have reached Support Rank C!]

“The brute shall excuse himself now!”

Clair lunged spear in hand as she dived tearing through the enemy, agony screamed as the body went limp and dropped to the ground promptly. A gleam of satisfaction glowed, proud of her efforts, twirling her weapon within her fingers grasping tightly in her palm as a rush of relief coursed through her veins. Embla sent out a small group of soldiers in an attempt of springing an ambush upon them thankfully proving no match for her and her team tearing through the group with little to no effort, personally, she wondered whether they were trying at all. Almost feeling sympathy watching as few ran away tossing their weapons aside fear plain on their faces.

“I think that will teach these curs,” Clair commented with a joyous laugh, Emblian and their so-called Queen did not stand a chance against them resting eyes on the plateaus; her team were met with similar success taking out the enemy. Victory did well for her mood given yesterdays little incident galloping across the skies and landed next to Harry. “I do believe that this our resting point for the day, no?”

Harry hummed thoughtfully. “We’ve reclaimed the area. Don’t think that Veronica or Bruno are going to be happy.” A faint smile stretched across his features before vanishing staring pensively at the distance. “We’ll have to prepare for the next time.”

“I see,” Clair said, dejected. “If only this war could end. Oh well.”

“Same here, doubt that her majesty or Muspell will go down quietly. If anything, we’ve stirred the pot,” Harry lamented head shaking sorrowfully grimace overcoming his features. The implications of his words caused Clair to shudder knowing where he had been coming from, the horrors inflicted upon the many worlds; cruelty and tragedy brought by Veronica. No one was safe from the harm that Embla brought to the Order of the Heroes and homes; for a little girl with that much power and no control was beyond terrifying. Veronica’s adamant desire to hold all Heroes under her whim without consequence, without the single thought of care and the threat of Muspell that desired to burn everything to cinder was enough to bring them together battling against those desiring to plant them into servitude and sentenced to death, Clair heard from her brother and Alm how angry Veronica had been during one of their encounters, freeing the heroes from her control, throwing a tantrum on the battlefield before being whisked away.

A puzzling perspective to be certain. Even those who were once under Veronica’s thrall were left confused and wary of her actions knowing only of her desire to spill the blood of the innocents and rendering those of Askr beneath their feet, an action which Clair would never forgive. A barbarian tactic! Shackling people into slavery! Harry and the Askr Trio – gave them all the freedom to choose whether to fight or remain in the castle for their own protection. Sharena, Alfonse and Anna those three made all of them feel welcome with open arms without hesitation even the… less than good people like Arvis and Michalis, none of them were willing to allow Veronica to use them as toys, objects to be used and thrown away once their usefulness was over.

Clair refused to service under such a person.

“With the progress, we’ve been making I truly want to say that the war’s coming to an end soon, but…” Harry started, voice trailing off before shaking his head. “How are you holding up Clair? Should I get Sakura to heal your wounds?”

There had been something bothering the young summoner but choose not to push. “I’m fine, thank you, Harry.” She answered, sincere. “These brutes were no match for me! I almost feel like there is not a challenge to all this fighting, how can I grow to be as strong as Mathilda without someone to push my limits?”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Mathilda? I don’t really understand.”

“You’ve seen her in battle, no?” Clair sighed, irritably. “She is my brother’s lover and a fellow knight of Zofia – as well as a hero of Askr. I feel as though I will never truly be able to stand on the same level as her not as a knight, hero or even as a woman. I feel… inadequate to say the least.”

It had been no secret of the tension between her and Mathilda never approving of the relationship with her brother, Clair knew that that disdain had been far more than that, the latter proved to be on an entirely different level than anyone within the Knights; the Deliverance even! No matter how hard Clair tried to catch up, proving how better she than Clive’s lover nothing worked. That merely fueled the flames of dislike. She felt horrid, of course, the fact that she felt such strong feelings of dislike towards Mathilda over something so trivial as courting her brother and being a stronger fighter, during their travels together admittedly the two came to a better understanding of one another; admittedly the feelings of resentment lingered. Even as a member of the Order of Heroes, Mathilda continued to soar into new heights leaving Clair to play catch up, of course, she had grown stronger through each battle that always met that Mathilda had as well.

She desperately wanted the day when Mathilda and herself to finally, truly getting along with each other.

“I have this friend.” Clair perked slightly. How strange of Harry willing to share information about his life prior to coming to Askr. “She’s considered the smartest out of everyone back home. Not a spell or craft that she has not mastered, always having her head stuck in a book whether for school or just for the sake of satiating her own curiosity. You see, she valued learning to the point of bringing subjects up every now and again, trying to push my other friend and I to follow in her footsteps. Now I’m not exactly what you call a book learner I learn by doing rather than reading.”

She frowned. “And what exactly does this have to do with Mathilda?”

“I always found myself trying to catch up to my friend,” Harry answered. “I never felt… good enough, strong enough to protect the people important to me. No matter what I did I feel behind.”

“Wait,” Clair stared. “Harry… are you –!”

Before anything could be said a holler from Sakura interrupted Clair informing them to move on, Harry strolled over without a second thought leaving Clair to ponder over his words carefully.

[Clair and Harry have reached Support Rank C!]

As a lady of Nobility Clair was held to a higher standard than most striving to be someone worthy of her title and as a woman, on as well as off the battlefield wearing her pride as her armour refusing to bow to any lowlife that saw less than she was, obviously knowing there had been plenty of things which needed to be learned. Her view of the world broadened since meeting Alm and his friends learning of the troubles, the carefree life that they lived and what had happened to their home, the war with Rigel affected everyone even those who were originally deemed too far away suffered greatly. Even still, all of them suffered one way or another bringing them together against a common enemy; however, that did not mean that they came together naturally. Tension with Alm’s group and the original members of the Deliverance had been as clear as day. The uncertain of change in leadership from her brother, the wariness from the villagers particularly from Kliff and Tobin plus Gray – and her own temper.

Clair knew she had not been entirely fair towards Tobin and Gray, knowing full well that the two held high affections yet neither knew anything about her. Love, at first sight, was nothing short of a myth given how the two rushed to proclaim her love without a single moment spent learning about her, Clair’s own feelings for Alm were not immediate. It took time for her to realize what he would come to mean to her and the pain of knowing that his affections would never be returned, yet Clair wished nothing more than his happiness.

Love. It was a strange, crazy thing.

She wondered now that her thoughts dwelled upon such a thing whether she had been fair towards Gray and Tobin or whether her stance had been within the right.

“What am I doing? I feel like a child,” Clair scoffed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and whipped away. “Bring yourself together. You are a noble knight of Zofia and a Hero of Valentia.”

“It’s okay to cry.”

Her head whirled lance in hand and then halted seeing Harry standing there. Taken aback by his appearance was an understatement. “Harry? You mustn’t sneak up on a lady like that. It’s rather unbecoming,” She scowled. Shoulders relaxing despite knowing that Clair would never be able to harm her summoner. “What brings you out here?”

“Avoiding people.” He quipped.

“I have a fair idea of whom you are avoiding,” Clair teased laughing.

His eyes rolled exasperated gaining another giggle from her. “I’m rather good at sneaking around.”

“That I have zero doubt,” She agreed. Their summoner had this strange, bizarre way of moving around without a single sound popping up when they least expect him to appear. It could be rather unnerving. Her hands folded as the whirlwind of emotion continued to clash deep inside of her. “I’m sorry that you have to see me in such a state. It’s rather unladylike… un-warrior like of me to be so sad, isn’t it?” A sad smile twitched briefly. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately.”

Harry’s expressions betrayed nothing. “About?”

“This and that,” She answered vaguely. “Whether I’ve been in the right or if I’ve been in the wrong the entire time. With Mathilda, with Gray…”

“I can’t say I can give you a proper answer. I feel that this is something you need to understand on your own,” Harry said, gently. “It wouldn’t be right.”

 Clair felt the urge to stomp her feet. “Then what am I suppose to think?”

“Whatever your heart tells you. Cheesy as that sounds, I’m not going stand here and pretend I know what you might be going through because I don’t. You’ve told me bits about your strained relationship with Mathilda and all, I can’t begin to fathom what’s going with you and Gray that’s honestly not my business.” His head shook as the stern words echoed vehemently as her hands clutched together and felt her face burn. Clair knew that Harry was doing the best he could to help and telling her to solve her own problems with her on perspective. “All I can do is listen. Whatever and whenever you feel you want someone to listen I’m here.”

She sniffed. “I… guess that can work yes.”

“On the other hand,” Harry added pausing. “You also have a right to do what you feel is best for you.”

Clair felt her eyes widened. “Do… what’s best for me?”

“You deserve happiness and deserve to be true to yourself,” Harry whispered. “Don’t ever forget that you have that right.”

Never had she heard such of a thing. Doing what was right for her rather than doing what had been right for Zofia, certainly having had aspirations of doing whatever she wanted when Clive and Fernand attempted to deter her from joining the knights and trying to find a husband, the thought of doing something for herself to be happy was a strange thought.

Clair wondered how Clive would have thought.

“I….”

The words fell upon her lips struggling to form the words. Her face glowed a shade of her red as words repeated over, and over again in her head. “I shall try.” She agreed.

“Good.” Harry seemed satisfied.

“Harry.”

He paused and turned. “Yes?”

“I hope that you’ll find your happiness too,” Clair said, warmly.

His eyes softened. “Thanks… maybe one day I will.”

[Clair and Harry have reached Support Rank A!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 End.
> 
> I just want to say that I honestly love Clair from Echoes, in fact, nearly the entire cast of Echoes grabbed my attention the moment that I started the game on my 3DS. That said I’ve never really liked Clair’s and Gray’s ending (I do like Gray) and their supports just… left a rather unpleasant taste within my mouth, honestly. That’s just my opinion.  
> So please feel free to leave a review and comment, suggest a support with Harry (if S-Rank please explain why).   
> Question of the Chapter; Which World do you think Harry would like the most to visit and why?


	9. Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes or Harry Potter. They belong to their respected owners so please support the official and fan releases.

“ _What_ are you?”

The question posed was nothing new, dark energy gathered and waving openly, an intimidation tactic. Coattails flung wildly above the ground floating with red piercing eyes with such focus and confusion waiting… no, demanding the answer, there had been no mask of false amusement or playfulness, just the downright desire of wanting.

Harry glanced. “Hm? Where’s your other half?”

“My other half – his presence dwells inside the castle walls that I can reassure you of, summoner,” Grima’s smile did nothing to ease his nerves. “He shall not bring any harm to these vermin or will he? I cannot say.”

“Here I thought you were one in the same,” Harry commented. It had been a genuine thought given how similar the two acted sharing many mannerisms telling them apart had been by haircut and appearance alone, two Grima’s roaming freely around the castle brought fear from the Heroes hailing from the World of Awakening. Their fear, wariness and mistrust of the Fell Dragon were sound, he would have been in the same camp if Voldemort ever was summoned. The power which Grima brought provided an advantage for them against Embla and Muspell, the Askr Trio were not able to turn away. “You synchronize with everything like twins.”

Grima tilted their head, amused. “Very observant summoner. Indeed, my other half and I are separate entities, our goals and feelings are the same but, I cannot say what goes through his head. You shall do well to remember that.”

“I’ll do my best,” Harry responded, dryly. “Anything else?”

The Fell Dragon’s eyes narrowed barring the sharp fangs. “You never answered my question.”

“Your question is vague,” He pointed out whimsically, waving his hand. “I am me. That’s all there ever was and will be.”

“A lie,” Grima hissed, coldly. “A bad one. I sense the power which you hold.”

“That’s probably just Brediablik, it holds powers that even I barely understand.” Harry lied, smoothly. “It’s a common mistake –“

Grima slammed a fist on the table and the ground shook. “Do not continue with your lies, Summoner!”

Harry was unperturbed by the action choosing to lean in chair leering at Grima coolly. “I’m not lying,” He said slowly. “I see no reason why this information is remotely relevant, I think this paranoia of yours has gotten the better of you.”

“Don’t insult my intelligence. I know exactly what I feel, what courses through you. It is something beyond magic, I must know!” Grima whispered harshly. “Something from your world? No… this power you have,” Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “It’s something else. Something… familiar to me yet not. Why? Why does it cause me to fear you?!”

“That’s enough.”

The words flew from his mouth sharply half-rose from his seat swiping the tome from the table and slipped beneath his arms, Harry gritted his teeth trying to contain the bubbling anger threatening to explode. Grima had no right in demanding answers, invading his privacy! He had a right to his own privacy, his own memories without the need of some dark god prying into his past. Grima spoke of things which they did not understand, held no right in speaking! Shock and surprise engulfed their face stepping back the features gave way pure fear, the widened red eyes said more than needed. He took a step forward and gaze fiercely with burning emerald hues.

“If you can sense my powers,” Harry started, lowly. “Than you _know_ exactly what **I’m** capable of.”

With no other words the summoner sprinted away angrily.

[Harry and Grima have reached Support Rank C]

“This is the end!”

How beautiful. The agony and desolation which Grima gazed at the fearful expressions worn on the faces of the enemy, how delicious, underestimating the power the fell dragon wielded. Screams of pain and horror pierced the sky blotches of red scattering around the ground sounds ceased as their corpses no longer twitched.

It was thrilling.

Their eyes drifted towards the rest of their so-called team. The worms. Unfortunately, powerful as Grima believed of themselves the laws surrounding the strange world of conflict between Askr and Embla proved to be far too chaotic for understanding, to manipulate; thus, was forced to follow these demented laws. It seethed angrily at the thought of obeying a force outside their control. There had been little solace taken knowing that these others so-called Heroes were bound by the same laws thus made taunting the Shepherds easier without consequences or fear being attack of several falchion’s, they thoroughly enjoyed the fury upon their faces forced to take the insults and mocking. An upside towards the utter absurdity the Fell Dragon found themselves caught in.   

Grima bared their fangs and appeared innocent towards the suspicious gaze from Lucina. The woman held her sword tightly with pinched lips before nodding curtly heading over towards Lachesis and Gordin. Casting their gaze over to the summoner whom stood holding a strange looking tome and how silent he had been.

Their brows furrowed curiously. They could not deny that the Summoner proved differently from the rest of the worms gathered inside the castle – more so than the mages, the so-called dark king Julius too. Their attempt in discovering the truth behind the secrets showed little progress the memory of the power the summoner showed, never had the Fell Dragon felt such a thing within their moment of creation nor could grasp the fear that shot through them, the idea of Grima, the Fell Dragon, scared was preposterous! They were forced to begrudge the reality. They were afraid. Very much so. That act alone earned the scorn from the Fell Dragon secrets which the Summoner kept hidden from others, from _them_ was not acceptable! All that power dancing inside their finger tips yet the summoner chose to do nothing. It confused Grima. Why not use that power for themselves?

Might made right. Just as Grima decided to lay waste to the world they were created. Humans deserved that much.

“Summoner.”

The summoner paused and briefly locked eyes. “Can I help you Grima?”

“What now? The worms have fled,” They gestured their arm towards the remains of their enemies. “Shall we give chase? It is boring.”

“We’ve accomplished our mission and drove them away,” The summoner shook his head. “Giving chase would thin our forces too much possibly be overwhelmed. None of us are omnipotent or without need of rest, we’ll return to the castle to give our report for the Commander. Afterwards I suspect we’ll be doing some recon to assess the damage and search for any stranglers along the way.”

Grima glared. “That is not good enough. Let us go and crush our enemies!”

“Going after them half-cocked is stupid,” The summoner disagreed sharply. “We need to conserve our resources and keep our wits about ourselves.”

“You are a fool!”

The summoner stared unimpressed. “Call me what you wish but I would never place any of you into danger without certainty of your safety.”

Grima bristled at the remark. How childish and naïve was the summoner?!

“You have the power to do more,” They whispered lowly. “I’ve seen it. I’ve felt that power –“

Their sentence failed them. The moment they looked eyes with the pools of emerald Grima felt entranced and froze, gazing into the fury of fire and lightning flashing deep inside, air filled with that same power felt not that long ago, barely managing to catch a breath. They no longer could their voice work, sweat slide down their forehead their body jerking away petrified.

“Don’t you dare speak of things which you will never be able to understand, the power which I wield is not something to use so selfishly,” The summoner growled icily, catching the glimpse of electricity danced around their fingers his gaze lingered. This had not been childish anger like that of the little Cleric princess, the amusing frustration from Lucina or the righteous hypocritical anger of that stalwart butler of Chrom’s. The summoner’s anger held the power to level the entire area with little effort, the magic start to tighten around Grima’s own throat. “I hope that I will never have to use or any of us will ever have to see the power I wield in battle. Do not think you can begin to grasp what I’m capable of.”

Grima could not, would not show fear!

That had been the plan. The magic coming from the Summoner had other plans beginning to dig deep within the vessel’s flesh the sting of pain felt coursing through their veins.

“Understood?”

The Fell Dragon would have been a fool to disagree. They nodded.

“Good.”

The summoner smiled, and the magic vanished.

“Time to go everyone back your things we’re heading back!”

Grima rubbed their throat, warily breaking contact with the summoner watching the rest of the team pass them by.

“Power indeed.”

[Harry and Grima have reached Support Rank B]

“You may come out worm, ‘tis not like I can harm you.”

The Fell Dragon anticipated this encounter. The summoner, while rather unpredictable and a walking enigma, reached out to the Heroes one at time in a strange attempt to establish some bond. The sentiments of humans were not worth the time nor their effort, Grima on the other hand knew better than to underestimate the summoner.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to approach,” The summoner pointed out, blandly. “Nice to know I can stroll up for a catch.”

“Cease your platitudes.” Grima wrinkled their nose. “It is beneath the both of us.”

The summoner’s hand fell to his thighs and gazed. “Fine. Let’s get down to business.”

“Agreed.”

After their previous encounter Grima knew that the summoner had something planned, the idea of them appearing merely for a chat was laughable, not that they would be able to do anything. After all, after being in contact the mysterious power, the Fell Dragon had little choice than to admit whom called the shots – even without the summoning power, the summoner’s own abilities were not to be reckoned with. For all the power which the summoner clearly wielded the fell dragon remained confused as to why he refused to put them to use! Wasting that power by doing nothing was insulting!

The summoner had been quiet. “You’re curious about me.”

“So, I’ve asked,” Grima confirmed. “What are you?”

“Believe it or not Human. A wizard, actually we don’t use the titles of mage or anything,” The summoner shrugged carelessly. “Magic works far differently than in your worlds. You’ve seen what I can do.”

Grima knew of the magic the summoner spoke of everyone within the Askr castle walls had seen the abilities ranging from simple and basic to downright bizarre and frightening, the mechanics beyond the summoner’s magic went up and over the Fell Dragon’s head. Another creation of human hubris.

“I have,” The fell-dragon answered reluctantly. “What of it, worm?”

The summoner had been unamused. “There are different branches of magic; similarly, to the elements that Robin, Soren and the others use for their magic. The magic from my home expands far and wide across the world each having its own set of rules and effects each spell is unique to that specific branch of magic,” He said. “We even have a potion that can re-grow bones in a day.”

“A lie!”

Magic capable of healing bone that quickly? BLASPHEMY!

“No. Truth,” The Summoner shook his head. “Whether you believe that or not is up to you.”

The fell dragon eyed silently pondering what to do with this information. A challenge perhaps or subtly dominance? “Fine,” Grima spat. “Why tell me this?”

“You’re the one whose curious about me,” The summoner pointed out coolly.

They growled. “You speak of nonsense then. I am curious about that power before not of your magic human!”

“They aren’t mutually exclusive to one another. If you aren’t willing to listen than that’s fine,” The summoner commented, head nodding slightly. “Then all you need to know is that I am human – wizard. I’m not some god or some unbeatable force.”

“Then why?”

The Summoner paused.

“Why do you not use that power?” Grima demanded. “Why do you keep it to yourself?!”

The fell dragon could not understand the motive that kept the summoner from using their full power dominating over the weakling worms that crawled around Askr and crushed their enemies. Why would any keep that power hidden? They’d be having all those worms bowing to their feet!

“Because,” The summoner shrugged, the smile did not reach his eyes. “It’s my burden to shoulder.”

“Burden? What Burden?” Grima demurred, curiously. “What would a human like you have to shoulder?”

Besides the war with Embla and Muspell that was neither here or there, eventually both kingdoms would fall to the power of the Fell Dragon. The summoner remained still and quiet. It unnerved Grima very much so like a quiet secret was about to be revealed that they alone would carry, the pools of green gazed unblinkingly.

The summoner turned away, hand waving and strolled to the doorway.

Grima gritted their teeth. They would not allow the conversation to end this way!

“Human I demanded you tell me what exactly you mean!”

“There are somethings which are better off not being known, Grima.” The summoner voice quietly, pausing in his stride and turned their head. “Even you, the Fell-Dragon should know that.”

The fell dragon bite their tongue unable to deny that. “Why you?”

“Who knows?” His shoulders shrugged. “Just the way the cards were dealt. Even then, after this war I doubt that the universe will be done with me.”

“And you’re happy about that?” Grima accused.

The summoner blinked. “I’m… content.”

It had been at that moment where Grima understood the implicitly of the Summoner’s tone, that resignation of accepting their fate unable to fight against the tide of destiny a sentiment the Fell Dragon knew all too well, their own creation had been an unwilling one. Thrust into a role due to human’s, witnessing time and time again the vileness of humanity curbing their desire to end them all. The fact that their summoner went through a similar situation evoked a strange tingle deep inside; pity perhaps? Surely not. Understanding, maybe. Maybe that alone had been the reason Grima had yet to grant them a swift death. They were far too similar.

“I could – “

The summoner’s head shook. “Even I would not wish this burden on anyone. Not even you, Grima.”

“… Very well,” Grima paused. “… Harry?”

“Yeah?” The summoner, Harry tilted his head.

“If you require of me to crush a foe do not hesitate to call upon my power.”

His mouth twitched slightly. “I won’t. Thanks.”

[Harry and Grima have reached Support Rank A!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 end.
> 
> I know, I know another Awakening Support I’m so sorry, originally this was going to be Hector’s chapter but Grima decided to butt their head in and cause mischief, have no worries Hector will be showing up soon so keep on the lookout! 
> 
> Once again feel free to suggest possible supports you wish to see (And possible S-rank supports with good reasoning; male or female!)
> 
> Question of the chapter: Which weapon do you think Harry would be the worst at using? And how do you feel about a series based on the shenanigans that happen in Askr?


	10. Catria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Does not own Harry Potter, Fire Emblem or Fire Emblem Heroes; they belong to their respected owners. Please support the official and fan releases.

“Am I daydreaming again?”

Catria found herself walking through the market the citizens of Askr were a lively, friendly bunch; with a kingdom plagued by war and desolation neither extinguished their spirits. Perhaps they were a little too spirited. War was nothing to be lax about. Never knowing when the enemy would strike, the Pegasus knight felt envious the carefree nature. Trust earned from battle defending from the invading force of Embla and Muspell she felt empowered by the belief of the people and the pressure knowing they depended on them, protecting the kingdom from the malicious forces of the invading Kingdoms.

Every action, every battle won prevented Askr’s fall expectations arose from the Askr Trio, from their Summoner. Even still, Catria found herself stopping now and again, window-shopping at various trinkets occupying the shelves, Tobin probably would want to know. The dedication to his siblings was admirable, always on his mind.

Palla and Est were always on her mind just as she was in theirs.

“Get a grip,” Catria scolded. “You came here for fresh air. Then back to training!”

Her sisters were off doing their own thing, Est more than likely was catching up with Abel and Palla for certain was training on her own or perhaps refining her weapon. Close as the three were even they needed to have time apart.

“Hm?”

Harry entered her line of sight carrying what appeared to be a sack. Several sacks from the looks of things lumps hauled over his shoulder, face disgruntled attempting at carrying the sacks. The ends of her mouth twitch corners threatening bloom with giggles, Catria knew how wrong this was but unable to help herself from snickering, head shaking. The Pegasus knight gathered herself together clearing her throat. Everyone at the castle knew their summoner desired independence pulling his own weight outside the war, despite doing so much already from refining their weaponry, cleaning the castle from top to bottom; Jakob and Felicia were trying to get him to stop, doing the inventory, looking after the stables and restocking the cupboards, general labour everywhere. Many offered to lend their assistance ultimately giving him the space even with their worry, Harry did so much already none desired to see him run into the ground.

Nonetheless, they respected him enough to let him do what was needed, Catria had a sneaking suspicion that some of the Heroes aided him unbeknownst.

She approached. “Do you need some help?”

“T-That would be great!” Harry grunted, resigned. One of the sacks nearly slipped to the ground barely catching in time. “Thought I could handle this by myself.”

“Isn’t Lon’qu or Eldigan with you?”

“Lon’qu’s training, Eldigan’s with Ares.” Emerald hues glanced, biting his lip. “Didn’t want to disturb them.”

Catria knew Ares, Eldigan’s son had been summoned not that long ago, the two-spending time together catching up made a great deal of sense. She could not begin to imagine what that must be like having a child from the future and discovering that they never knew them, aware of the strife that the children from the World of Awakening experienced and those from the World of Jugdral. Hoping deep within her heart that her future descendants never endured such hardships.

“I-I see,” She said. “That is why you are alone.”

“I am capable of being alone without chaos erupting,” Harry retorted, flatly. “Due to contrary belief.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” She countered not unkindly, faintly smiling.

No matter where Harry went trouble was not too far behind. She grabbed two of the bags holding them with ease the heaviness went unnoticed by her taking a moment to measure the weight before lugging one over her shoulder.

“Potatoes,” Harry spoke.

Catria blinked. “Excuse me?”

“It’s potatoes. In the sacks,” Harry repeated. “Lon’qu wants to cook something up and requesting potatoes.”

“Odd,” She responded, not entirely everyone in the army knew of the man’s ability to peel potatoes. “I wonder what he’ll make.”

“It’s Lon’qu so I’m sure that dinner tonight will be good,” Harry remarked, off-handily. “But I think we’d better get these sacks back. And who knows maybe Marth will be there when we arrive.”

Catria’s face burned. “M-Marth?”

“Yes, Marth. Or back to your daydreaming of him.”

“I-I don’t’ daydream about him,” She protested.

Harry smiled. “If you say so, Catria. If you say so.”

[Catria and Harry have reached Support Rank C!]

 

 

 

Catria redoubled her efforts for her training.

The conversation with the summoner from the previous day remained in her mind aware of her unrequited love for Prince Marth, a vain attempt pushing her feelings away knowing where that his heart belonged to another. She could not and would not try to interfere. The prince deserved to be happy and if Marth was happy that’s all that mattered. Their stations were far too different besides, he deserved better than a lowly Pegasus Knight, Catria decided to step aside. For his sake.  

“…I think that’s enough for today.”

Catria’s arm raised wiping her forehead, blue skies soared with few clouds to block the view. The fall steadily approached. Thankfully the Askran people knew how to cultivate their crops for the winter, from what Catria heard, the area had been summer-like all year around. Food and drink had never been a source of worry, the real fear stemmed from the attacks from Embla and Muspell.

“Catria?”

She paused and turned. “Harry, what is it?”

“Palla and Est were looking for you,” Harry answered. “I think they want to try out some new technique that they wanted to try out a new technique.”

“I see,” Catria pressed her lips together. “That’s expected. We did form the Triangle attack with the growing threat of Muspell, the three of us will need to do something new to overcome these odds. I’ll report to them immediately.”

Harry gave a slight, silent nod. “Is… that a thing?”

“Hm?” She glanced.

“New techniques and attacks?” His hand gestured slightly. “Is this something that a lot of people do?”

“We’re at war. We need to keep ourselves ahead of the game if any of us want to survive and return home. I’m sure you’ve seen many of us training day in and day out, right? We can’t let ourselves sit by and not grow. We need to grow, to get stronger.” Catria knew that her words might have been harsh, nevertheless refused to speak falsehood.

“Right,” Harry became oddly silently. “I know that Oscar and his brothers were working on something similar.”

Catria heard the murmurs and whispers of the three brothers; the war which they hailed from brought them closer together performing a combo attack trapping an enemy and taking them out. It sounded vaguely familiar to what she and her sisters came up with.

“I see.”

What else could be said?

“We could come up with an attack.”

“I-I’m sorry?”

The summoner smiled. “A team combo. You and me, what do you say?”

“B-but I’m supposed to be protecting you,” Catria stuttered, winded by the comment.

A look appeared on Harry’s face which vanished far too quickly before she could even decipher the emotion, the summoner’s desire to fight alongside the rest had been appreciated. Catria felt concern he already done enough, taking on far too much the added stress of learning a technique seemed counterproductive. The earnest gaze caused her resolve to crumble sighing in resignation. Her lips curled into a tiny smile finding herself unable to deny the summoner, Harry’s determination to fight and his good heart they reminded her of someone.

“Very well,” She agreed. “Let’s form a combo attack together.”

 “I look forward to training with you,” Harry said.

Catria smiled, averting her gaze and mumbled. “I hope this doesn’t go astray…”

[Catria and Harry have reached Support Rank B!]

 

 

 

“Now!”

Who knew in just under a few weeks that Catria and Harry could be putting their combo attack in motion? The Summoner forced on the sidelines due to Brediablik’s stubborn nature and downright refusal in allowing Harry the chance to properly fight, there were ways around the Divine weapon’s nature. Launching himself straight at the enemy taking them off guard, Catria charged forward and rammed her javelin straight through the enemy tearing them upwards hurtling them forwards. The attack might have been a bit violent, they still did the trick installing fear, the tingle of satisfaction grew watching the combined forces of Muspell and Embla fleeing.

The gratification rushed through her watching Catria’s team fighting off the commanding officers holding their line in vain while the soldiers ran, preserving the area and rescuing many who were taken prisoner by Embla’s soldiers. Seeing them unharmed brought relief, the mission accomplished and the area acquired. Muspell’s forces gave trouble, together managed to drive them away, a small victory may be but one to be proud of. Tending to tend to the wounded, passing out food to the hungry and watched the people mingled with one another reunited with their loved ones the flames of battle forgotten. Catria understood the importance of family her sisters meant the world to her seeing parents and children hug one another, siblings holding each other close and lover’s bonds of love made her heartache.

_Just how selfish could she be?_

“You did good today, Catria,” Harry spoke.

Her hues blinked watching the summoner plop next to her, bowl in hand passed over. “Here. You looked like you need something to eat.”

“I –I see,” Catria accepted the bowl grabbed the spoon and halted. “I didn’t do much.”

“Nonsense,” Harry’s head shook. “Look at how many people you and your team helped saved today, Catria. You not only chased off their invaders, helped them during their times of need but gave them the hope that they were looking for. That is a powerful thing. Hope can be difficult to find when war is found. Struggling to remain positive and find good again, can be notoriously scarce.” His expression grew dark in a way which she had never seen before vanishing melting into a handsome smile directed towards her. “You did this Catria. You gave these people something to believe in again, be proud of yourself and your team.”

“I….”

Just what could she say to a speech like that? As a member of the Whitewings problems never ceased during her time under Marth and under Celica, now under Harry. Her cheeks burnt brightly hands shaking nearly tipping over the bowl of soup stuttering to voice her thoughts, Catria could not properly speak.

“W –Well… I guess you could say that. It’s really because of your strategy that we were able to accomplish this and free these people, Harry.” Trying to deflect the compliment, the training she and Harry shared together helped create the combo move startling the enemy, Catria suspected that Alfonse, Sharena and Anne would not be happy discovering the technique, head bowing down. “You did your own fair share of work too. It’s because of you coming up with the idea of training together that you and I were able to pull this off. You deserve the credit as much as we do.”

Harry’s eyes danced with mirth. “I still think you and your team deserve the credit more, Catria.”

“You're incorrigible.”

Then why did her face feel so red?

[Catria and Harry have reached Support Rank A!]

 

 

 

“Seems that we’ve managed to make significant progress within the past few weeks, long as we keep going at this rate we should be able to secure a fair amount of areas around the continent. Our recent reports have shown us that there are currently fractured interests between Muspell and Embla’s current movements.”

Catria felt rather pleased with the diligent work that the Order of Heroes managed to accomplish, their collective strength push backed against Embla’s and Muspell’s forces. The battles were not easy, the flames of Muspell were a force to be reckoned with due to the backing of Embla, things proved perilous for them and the people of Nifl. Even so, none of them backed down. The updated report from Reinhardt via from the infiltrators (Kagero, Saizo, Matthew and a few others) collective sighs of relief shared all around. There had been no place for them to become complacent, war remained on the horizon, so long as Veronica had the ability to force contracts on Heroes and Surtr’s unyielding desire to thrust the world into flames the battles would never cease.

The wedge between Muspell and Embla came to no surprise. Different motives within combined armies lead towards conflict of interests and internal strife, the Order of Heroes could use towards their advantage and put them off balance. As the meeting adjourned, the rest of the leaders gathered their things to report to their respective teams.

Marth, the man of whom her heart belonged flashing a smile bidding her farewell until later, oddly enough she did not feel as moved as usual.

“Catria?”

Her eyes tore away pausing mid-stride and gave her attention towards the source. “Harry?”

“Do you have any time right now?”

“With me?” She felt surprised. “I certainly have no problem. I’d like to keep this talk brief if you’d please, I have to meet up with Palla and Est for a training session that we planned.”

Inwardly Catria cursed herself sounding so desperate and short. How could she react like that, besides that where had this reaction even come from?! Even when around Marth never had the Pegasus Knight reacted in such a manner. It was unbefitting! No. This would not do a rough shake of her head adjusting her posture.

“What do you wish to speak to me about?”

The summoner tilted his head. “Do you mind if we take this to somewhere private?”

“Private?” Her head tilted confused. “Is… this a delicate manner?”

“You could say that.”

Catria furrowed her brows curiosity bubbling pondering over what Harry desired to speak with her about. Their latest victory was enough to gain the scorn from Veronica and her forces recalling the irate disposition from the so-called Queen, she took great pleasure enjoying the frustration and anger from Veronica for freeing another land from the tyrant’s reign. The Pegasus knight held her head high recalling the glare Veronica sent Harry cursing him with every fiber of her being while the rest of her team watched from the sidelines before cowering away with Xander at the helm, she felt justified in her satisfaction; freeing civilian and heroes alike from her control was more than enough payment, the war continued onward, progress made was something worth being proud. She knew first hand the terror which the Embla Queen brought to those around her and who suffered in her palms, such cruelty could never be condoned or forgiven.

Curiosity swelled following Harry from the war room strolling through the hallway silently. Not an entirely out of the norm given how quiet that their summoner was very few managed to truly notice him unless processing such skill and perception, Catria recalled a rumour where even Saizo and Kagero, trained shinobi from Hoshio, were taken off guard by his sudden appearance. The summoner was filled with mystery and contradictions. A giant puzzle that no one was close to solving, something about Harry drew people to him like moths to a flame. There had been no denying the sheer charisma which Harry wielded in his words, in his actions and his personality people followed him whether he realized or not, the loyalty each of them felt to the summoner was due to Harry’s genuine honesty, his willingness to do the right thing and refusal to bend down to anyone.

As thoughts strayed about their summoner Catria felt her cheeks burn brightly.

‘How inappropriate,’ She scowled inwardly. ‘Stop thinking such things. You’ve gotten your heart broken before do not do this again!’

“I think this is a good place to talk.”

Catria blinked pulling herself out of her thoughts noticing the gardens surrounding them, flowers swinging back and forth glowing beneath the rays of the sun lightening the area beautifully. The sight caused her to take a breath in awe the flowers shimmered around her, stepping forward head whipping around at the flowers.

“When was this…”

Harry laughed nervously. “I’ve been working on the garden for a while. When things got stressful I came out here to unwind."

“It’s beautiful,” Catria said. “You did all this?”

“Believe or not, yeah.” The discomfort could be seen miles away observing him shift and glanced. “Do you like them?”

She nodded, hesitantly. “That’s one way of saying things, yes. Why did you bring me out here?”

“I noticed that you seemed rather stressed lately after you and I came up with that combo technique. I couldn’t help think, whether there was something I could do to help,” Harry answered, truthfully glancing shyly.

“Oh!” Catria folded her hands. Harry did this for her? That was rather sweet. “I –It certainly is something,” She stuttered, reining in her composure. “You didn’t have to go that far for me.”

His emerald hues shined as they softened, the smile was warm and welcoming. “I know but I wanted to.”

“H-Harry…”

His hand held up halting her. “I’m… not really good with, well, with this. Speaking and sharing feelings, I wanted to because I care for you. I know that you’ll never feel that way about me, your heart belongs to someone else and I respect that. I just… felt that I should be honest instead of trying to keep things bottled up.” Harry breathed quietly. “You deserve to be happy, Catria but I do care for you. I won’t tell you that it’s love. I’m not sure whether this is love or admirable affection. I do know that I care for you deeply.”

“Harry…” Catria cupped her hands over her chest. In the past, while the Pegasus Knight could not fully deny the fact that her time with the Summoner brought on affections she felt only around Marth now surfaced when around Harry, however, the soldier within scolded her for having such feelings for her someone of higher rank. The chances of someone mistaken their relationship for nepotism or worse could break the trust forged with the Heroes and the Askr trio, the looming threat of Muspell’s alliance with Embla continued to weigh over them. “I care for you too,” she admitted. “But right now, I think it would be best for us to keep… whatever this is between us. Or at least after the war has been won. For both of our sakes.”

“If it does become something,” Harry added, calmly.

Catria nearly sighed relieved noting that the summoner was not offended by her words. “If it does, then… I’d like to go out on a date with you. Once we’ve won.”

“That’s a promise, then.”

“For a lifetime.”

[Catria and Harry have reached Support Rank S!]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 ends after a long-ass time which I apologize for. I was hoping to get this our earlier and quicker but hope this had been worth the wait and read. 
> 
> The next chapter has already been started with everyone’s HEAVILY requested character so keep on eye on that! Feel free to make a requests for Harry’s next Support and next S-Support (male character!)
> 
> Question of the Chapter: Which World do you think Harry would NOT want to visit?


	11. Hector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Heroes and nor do I own Harry Potter. They belong to their respected owners so please support the official and fan releases.

“If isn’t Harry! What are you doing up so early in the morning, though you’d still be resting and preparing for that meeting with Reinhardt and the others!” Hector’s bellowing laugh vibrated through the courtyard, the sound of birds chirping accompanied the loudness before smiling warmly. His Axe slung over his shoulder with pure ease, the weight of the weapon must have been heavier than Harry’s entire body. “Now that I think about it, you are up the earliest. Around the time that Eliwood and I finish our spars – so that’s it!” His fist pounded into the palm brightly. “You’ve come to join the two of us in our morning sparring sessions!”

The summoner blinked sluggish, taking a moment and smiled ruefully. “Much as I’d thoroughly enjoy a good training session, Hector,” his sarcasm-laced his tone with hues dancing with mirth. “I’m going to have to decline that offer. Pretty certain that I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you or Eliwood even without Brediablik.”

“You just need to overcome your limits!” Hector praised, the smile glowed enthusiastically. “C’mon what’s a little harm in getting into shape?”

“I’m quick on my feet,” Harry retorted, not unkindly. “Maybe I can’t wield a weapon like the rest of you, but I do have my own share of tricks up my sleeves.”

“Tricks, huh?” Hector stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Ah well, the Commander probably wouldn’t like Eliwood and me tossing you around. You’re light enough that the wind may very well carry you away!”

Harry gave a withering glare that nearly made Hector shrink back in regret. The summoner had been touchy about his weight, given how thin the poor kid looked many Heroes sought to ensure that the kid got his fair share of meals, admittedly Harry knew how the brunt of things with ease; from a random spell setting him on fire, falling from the sky or ledge or generally being stabbed by a spear, arrow or sword, he kept going with little acknowledgement. Nothing fazed him. Heading straight into danger without so much of blinking an eye, doing whatever necessary to help in the battle against Embla and Muspell and helping them push back the enemy. It was not uncommon to see the Askr trio scowl him during returns seeing his robe covered in dirty and smelling of blood just to witness him and dismiss their concern changing the subject revealing the accomplishments of the latest outing, by now the three became accustomed to the derailing, accepting them as were.

Frankly, Hector heard from the grapevine that a few of the staff within the castle made extra certain of the Summoner’s health and care. Made sense is given that his room was practically next to the infirmary, Wrys and the other Healers always pinched their lips tightly whenever Harry went in just to leave days later in bandages.

‘And here I thought I was bad,’ He thought, shaking his head. 

An idea popped into his head.

“All right!”

Harry bounced off the ground startled. “Hector?”

“It’s decided, tomorrow you’ll start my training regime! Look forward to it!”

“Wait what?!”

[Hector and Harry have reached Support Ranger C!]

“H-Hey you all right Harry?”

Hector’s plan to help the summoner become a formidable force on his own came with unforeseen drawbacks, having read Harry’s initial wariness as doubt rather than scepticism and warning that his tone truly was. In the beginning, everything went well for a jog for starters than moving on to repetitions with simple workouts and swings, obviously using an axe straight from the get-go was out of the question. The summoner had muscle (though not bulky enough) he was nowhere near ready to wield such a heavy weapon.

It had been his idea to experiment with different weapons straight finding someway to find Harry’s niche; swords were absolutely no go. Lances were not too bad for him, magic was right up his alley due to already being taught, but the kid needed something that was not his magic or that divine weapon – not that it was not useful during battle rather something that the summoner could use when none of them was there to protect him; Hector knew never to voice such thoughts. Harry loved his independence despising being followed, protected and ordered around recalling the snappish attitude towards Frederick (in hindsight the knight deserved getting yelled out).

He admired that about the young summoner, but Hector did prefer ensuring that the kid learned to fight. Unfortunately, the training session did not go the way which Hector originally planned out having brought Lynn and Eliwood to help; his plans did not get that far as the divine weapon – Brediablik decided to intervene and unleash punishment.

Wyrs came to their aid healing Harry best to his own abilities, immediately ordering best rest for the summoner.

The summoner turned, blinked and gave a slight wave of his wrist. “I’m fine. Bit stiff but fine overall.”

“T-That’s good to hear for a second there thought you might have become one with the ground!” Hector laughed joyously hoping to cover the fear of anxiety building up. The Heroes were aware that Brediablik possessed strange abilities not even the members of the Askr royal family knew the full extent of the Divine Weapon’s powers.

“I’ve been through worse,” Harry gave a careless shrug and lifted himself with ease pressing his back to the pillow. “Sorry that the training session didn’t go well, maybe next time.”

The sincere apologetic gaze from the kid caused his stomach to flip-flop in pain as though taking hundreds of kicks at once. Hector knew that the fault did not lay within the Summoner rather the lack of foresight involved in the Divine Weapon’s interference resulting in the summoner’s current state.

Hector’s head shook. “Don’t apologize. If anything, it’s my fault for not seeing this coming. Maybe training wasn’t for you –“

“Don’t say that,” The harsh tone came to a surprise. “I can’t remain on the sidelines forever. Brediablik be damned I want to fight alongside you. With everyone so please can we try again?”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

Harry’s emerald hues burned determined. “Please. I want to try.”

“… Fine. But we’re getting a spotter for next time, be prepared all right?”

“Great!”

Hector sighed quietly. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’

[Hector and Harry have reached Support Rank B!]

“Relax your shoulders, keep your legs firmly in place give enough space so your body can rotate properly.”

Hector carefully guided the young summoner in a proper position, Eliwood and Lyn sat on the sidelines tossing their opinions and thoughts into the matter watching him carefully instruct Harry in the proper usage of an axe, the previous attempts taught the lord a lot discovering loops holes to jump through for training purposes. Not an a full-solution but an alternative to help strengthen the summoner’s prowess and body watching Harry repeat the motions diligent in tone with his movement. Clapping the kid on the back a few times to help straighten his posture giving a sharp nod of approval allowing Harry to resume the reps set the quips and jesters from the side were meant with playful glares gazing into the sheepish, innocent smiles suddenly appearing, eyes rolled scoffing in dismissal mouth twitched briefly the fact that they discovered a method in aiding the summoner in training without the interference of Brediablik was worth the excitement.

After spending an hour with a few breaks in between Hector sat with Harry tossing him the bottle of water, the largest grin stretched across his face and felt the urge to laugh. The day had been a success!

“Nothing like a good drink after training,” Hector boasted, broadly. “Alcohol would have been better.”

“Feel free to earn the Commander’s wrath,” Harry quipped, teasingly and grinned. “I prefer water myself.”

Hector snorted loudly. “Just wait until the next training sessions I plan on putting you straight through hell!”

“How can it be any worse than Frederick’s training regime from hell?” The summoner gave a look cocking a brow flatly, holding the branch forwards.

He opened his mouth before and then closed tightening the jaw. After a moment of considering Hector reluctantly nodded. “That’s true even the fiercest Heroes want nothing to do with his training regime. Not even me!”

“Yeah,” Harry resumed his attention outwards. “Still seems to have a large out for me.”

“Just ignore him. If Chrom and Lissa can’t set him straight then no one can, he ain’t worth your time,” Hector waved his hand. There was a time when one should try to find common ground since being part of the same army, obviously, that would come as hypocritical coming from him recalling his treatment towards Jaffar and his own feelings towards the Black Fang. Not regretting promising to do whatever necessary to protect his friends from harm battle against Linus, a man who fought for his own family rather than the ideals of the Black Fang opened his eyes to realize that they were as human as the rest of them were. Admittedly, there remained a lot of growing which Hector needed to do and in order to become the next Marquises of Ostia in honour of his late older brother Uther, perhaps his act of mentorship would be the first proper step to achieving his goals in becoming a better ruler and person. “Don’t let him get to you.”

The summoner humming filled with bemusement arching back and tilted his head upwards. “It doesn’t bother me, Frederick is capable of making his own decisions on his own. Maybe one day the two of us will be able to bury the hatchet until then I plan on keeping doing what I can to ensure that none of us falls to Embla. I can’t deny that it’s nice having someone around that isn’t completely a _‘yes man’_ ,” Harry remarked.

“A _‘yes man’?”_ Hector blinked.

“Erm basically someone who never questions or never says no to something,” He elaborated.

Hector rolled his eyes. “Trust me, kid. No one here is a yes man type of person, I think we’d all give you a good head slap if you ever did or come up with something stupid.”

“You mean like Lyn?”

“Especially Lyn. She has quite the right-hook. Trust me.”

Harry grinned widely. “Know from experience?”

“… Maybe.”

The laughter exploded around them for what felt like ages until Harry pushed off the bench rolling his shoulders as his head cocked back. “I think that’s enough time sitting and chatting, let’s get back to training.”

“Music to my ears!” Hector praised. “I love a student who's eager to learn. C’mon I’ll show you a few tricks I use on the battlefield if you can handle them!”

“Just don’t make me end up in a ditch.”

“No promises!”

[Hector and Harry have reached Support Rank A!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the long-awaited chapter for Fire Emblem Heroes! Sorry for the long wait once again the next chapter should be out before New Years. Sincerely hope that I wrote Hector accurately! The next chapter lined up to have a support with Harry is already underway, a largely requested character that I know many are dying to read about so look forward to that!  
> Still taking suggestions to Harry’s new Male S-Rank support (please indicate as to WHY they would be good for him in your description. Also NO Awakening Characters this time around since I want other series to get their own time to shine). The character also doesn’t have to be in Heroes either!
> 
> Until next time everyone!
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas, Great Hanukkah, a wonderful Kwanza and whatever holiday that you may celebrate!

**Author's Note:**

> End Chapter One. 
> 
> Kinda came up on this idea on the fly while playing Fire Emblem Heroes and Warriors and thought; write something like supports! I wasn’t sure whether to do the C through A+/S ranks and decided to keep it simple. Unless you’d rather it be C through A+/S ranks let me know in your reviews, and whom you’d want to see a support with Harry next!


End file.
